


Caught

by Anonymous



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shots of Ashlyn and Ali's relationship being found out by their family and teammates, in the worst ways possible!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyle

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of these one-shots isn't going to correlate with any real timeline out there. I took a lot of liberties with the schedule and year(s). 
> 
> Each chapter will be a new person finding out in a new way. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Ashlyn and Ali had been together now for 3 months, officially. They had both decided to try and keep it to themselves for as long as possible, just so they could figure out exactly what was going on between them and how serious it actually was, but now 3 months into this relationship they both knew that they were in it for the long haul. They had had multiple discussions on when to tell their teammates and how to tell their parents and siblings, but had never gotten around to actually telling people. They were having fun in their own little bubble and were secretly enjoying the secrecy of it all.

It was a Monday morning, a week before they were set to fly out to LA for national team camp, that they were awoken by the shrill of Ali’s phone ringing on the nightstand.

“Turn it off, babe,” Ali mumbled into Ashlyn’s naked chest where her head was lying.

Ashlyn moved her hand out from underneath the covers and without opening her eyes tried to locate the phone on the nightstand. By the time her fingertips touched it, the ringing had stopped, so she didn’t worry about it.

Not even two minutes later, the phone was ringing again. This time, Ashlyn got her hand on the device before it could stop ringing and hit the answer button without looking. “Hello,” she mumbled groggily as she held the phone up to her ear, still not even close to being fully awake, and Ali sleeping soundly on her chest with an arm wrapped around her waist and the sheets pooled low around their abdomens.

“Ashlyn?” she heard come from the other end of the phone.

Ashlyn’s mind was finally starting to work properly, but even so she couldn’t figure out who was on the other end, so she pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the caller ID, only to see Kyle’s face staring back at her.

“Fuck,” Ashlyn jumped and exclaimed loudly as she threw the phone to the end of the bed, half from being startled by seeing Kyle’s face when she thought that it was just a voice call and not a FaceTime call and the other half being that she, and Ali, were both clearly completely naked in the view of the camera.

“What the hell, Ashlyn?” Ali mumbled as she lifted her head off her girlfriend’s chest.

Ashlyn sat up and grabbed the phone, making sure to put her thumb over the front camera so Kyle couldn’t see anything and thrust the phone into Ali’s hand without saying anything. Ali brought the phone up so that she could look at the screen, and saw her brother staring back at her with his hand over his mouth, clearly in shock.

“Oh my God! Kyle!” Ali yelled as she quickly pulled the covers up over her naked body.

Ashlyn seemed to still be in shock as she looked on at the situation playing out in front of her. Ali now had the sheets pulled up around her neck with her hand sticking out the side to hold the phone up.

“So… Hey, sis,” Kyle started with a huge smile after Ali was completely covered, “Anything you wanna tell me?”

“Uh, uhm, uh, well…” Ali’s words came stumbling out, not sure what to even say to her brother, “Wait, why are you FaceTiming me at 6:30 in the morning your time?” Ali asked trying to change the subject.

“Because I wanted to show you the new trick I taught Luna, but it seems that is not important right now,” Kyle replied as his face lit up with excitement.

“…” Ali didn’t know what to say to her brother.

“See, funny story, it sounded like Ashlyn who answered your phone, which normally wouldn’t be such a big deal because I know how much time you two spend together. But what is the big deal is that definitely looked like Ashlyn when she pulled the phone back to look at it and she was definitely naked, not something I’d ever like to see again mind you, and I would like to think that if my sister was sleeping with her best friend of over 3 years that she would have told me,” Kyle rambled.

Before Ashlyn could stop her mouth, she was blurting out, “Hey! What’s so wrong with seeing me naked?”

Ali’s eyes widened comically as Kyle’s face changed from excitement to pure joy in a matter of seconds.

“Ash!” Ali scolded her quickly.

“So which one of you wants to tell me how long this has been going on?” Kyle asked, making sure that Ashlyn could still hear him as well.

Ashlyn by now knew there was nothing either of them could do to salvage the way that Kyle was about to find out about their relationship, so she cuddled in closer to Ali so that Kyle could see her as well, making sure to still stay under the covers, “Uh the sleeping together part? Or the dating part?”

“Dating?!” Kyle exclaimed loudly.

“Yeah. So that’s been about 3 months now…” Ashlyn told him with her dimpled smile and then looked up into Ali’s eyes to find her smiling as well.

“And neither of you thought to tell me this? Who else knows? Cause if mom and dad know, Ali, I’m going to be super pissed off at you and possibly keep you away from Luna for a substantial amount of time.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Kyle. You are literally the first person to find out about this,” Ali reassured him, “And don’t use my niece against me. That’s not fair.”

“How have you two managed to keep this a secret for so long?”

“We haven’t really changed how we act around other people, just save the kissing part for when we’re alone. Everybody always thought we were together anyways, so it’s not that big of a deal,” Ashlyn explained.

“Yeah, well anyone with eyes can see that you two were made for each other. I’m personally just glad you two finally saw it.”

“Well we were going to tell you when we got out there next week, but I guess now that’s not really necessary,” Ali told him.

“Are you planning on telling the team?”

“We haven’t really set a plan yet. We’ll probably just go with the flow and see how everything goes. Maybe tell them this camp, maybe do it the next one. Who knows?” Ashlyn said.

“Well you two have fun with that! I’m going to let you guys go so you can get dressed, or not, whatever you have planned for the day, and I expect a full and detailed story when we all meet up out here!”

“Aye aye, cap’n” Ashlyn mock saluted at the phone.

“I’ll text you later, Kyle,” Ali told him.

“Congratulations, you two!” Kyle exclaimed happily before they disconnected the call.

“So… that’s one person down, I guess,” Ashlyn laughed and pulled Ali in for a kiss.


	2. Pinoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope this maybe lives up to the hype of having a Pinoe chapter! *Fingers crossed*
> 
> Side note: THAT GAME, THOUGH! WORLD CHAMPIONS. End side note.

It was now 3 days into team camp and Ashlyn and Ali haven’t had any time to tell their teammates about their change in status. They have already had their morning workout and don’t have practice until later that afternoon, so Ashlyn and Ali thought it would be a perfect time to get a shower in (and maybe something extra if Ashlyn had any say in it). 

 

They decided to use Ashlyn’s bathroom, since she was rooming with Pinoe and Pinoe was hardly ever in the room. Ali on the other hand was rooming with Syd, which meant that Ali was basically rooming with everyone else on the team because wherever Syd was staying seemed to be the get together room. 

 

“God, I’ve missed sleeping next to you,” Ash whined as they both stripped off their sweaty clothes.

 

“I know, babe. Me too, but we can’t exactly talk ourselves out of that one,” Ali reminded her. 

 

Ashlyn pulled back the curtain with a groan as she saw Ali naked for what felt like the first time in forever, when in realityit had only been a couple of days. They both stepped in under the hot spray and Ashlyn quickly pulled Ali into her and started kissing her. 

 

Ali pulled back from the kiss after a little bit, “We’re supposed to be showering, Ash. How would you explain to Pinoe that you took a 45 minute shower?” 

 

“Uhm tell her that I haven’t had sex with my girlfriend for 4 days and let her figure out the rest,” Ashlyn smirked back in reply as her hands roamed Ali’s back, slowly slipping down to her butt. 

 

Ali laughed at Ashlyn’s reply and couldn’t help but lean up and kiss the cute smirk off her girlfriend’s face. Ashlyn took this as a yes to shower sex and began walking Ali back towards the back wall of the shower where she pinned Ali against it and began kissing her even more fervently. 

 

Before things could escalate past kissing, Ashlyn heard the door to the bathroom open and quickly pulled back from Ali. 

 

“Uhhh, Pinoe?” Ashlyn called out as Ali looked at her with wide eyes. 

 

“Sorry, Ash! I just gotta brush my teeth real quick. Syd thought it would be funny to try and do my makeup, but she got lipstick all over my teeth, and let me tell ya, that shit is nasty!” 

 

Ash looked down at Ali, who looked like she was about to break out in hives from nervousness. Ash just pulled her finger up to her mouth and made a “shh” motion. Ali nodded in reply and stood stock still. 

 

It wasn’t even 10 seconds later that the water that was hitting both girls quickly turned ice-cold. 

 

Ali couldn’t help but scream out at the same time Ashlyn yelled, “Fuck!” and tried her best to push Ali even further up the wall to get as far away from the stream as possible. 

 

“Damn, Ash! Didn’t know your belt went that high,” Pinoe called out over the sound of the water.

 

Ashlyn laughed nervously, “Ha, yeah. You could’ve warned me that the water was going to turn arctic, yo.” 

 

“Eh, just think of it as me saving you from having to take an actual ice bath after practice,” Pinoe laughed, “Alright, I’m done. See ya later,” she called out as the door shut behind her. Now, Pinoe wasn’t the smartest player on the team, that title definitely went to Becky, but she was smart enough to know that Ashlyn definitely wasn’t in the shower by herself. Process of elimination by who wasn’t in Syd’s room or out with family told Pinoe that it was either Ali, Hope, or Carli in that shower with Ash, and she would’ve placed money on it being Ali. This brought forth a whole bunch of new questions like, how long has this been going on? when were they going to tell me? why haven’t they told anyone?, all of that went through Megan’s mind as she now tried to find a way to catch the two. 

 

Back in the bathroom, Ali and Ash had both breathed out a sigh of relief at not being caught and had then proceeded to burst out laughing at the hilarity of the situation. They both decided to quickly finish up their shower, before they really did run out of hot water, and finish up their make out session in Ashlyn’s bed. 

 

They were now both wrapped up in towels and Ashlyn definitely couldn’t keep her hands to herself. Before they could get back to Ashlyn’s bed, Ashlyn had Ali pinned against the wall outside of the bathroom and her hands were working on getting Ali’s towel on the floor. 

 

“Holy shit!” they heard from the bed by the window as Ali’s towel fell, in what seemed like slow motion, to the floor, “I knew it!” 

 

Before anybody could react in any way, Ashlyn quickly stepped in front of Ali to block her from whoever was in their room.

 

Ashlyn’s eyes finally settled on the figure on the bed, “Pinoe? What are you doing here?” 

 

“I knew that wasn’t your scream in the shower!” 

 

“Dude, I repeat, what are you doing in here? I thought you were going back to Syd’s!” Ashlyn reiterated.

 

“I wanted to know who was in the shower with you, so I hung out in here to wait and see,” Pinoe said like it was the most natural thing ever, “Didn’t plan on seeing  _that_  much, though.”

 

Ali, who was still hiding behind Ashlyn, had reached down and picked up her towel to wrap it back around herself.

 

“So, now let’s talk about this!” Pinoe suggested with excitement clearly laced in her words. 

 

“Uh, talk about what?” Ashlyn asked. 

 

“Don’t play dumb, Harris, it’s not a good look on you,” Pinoe smirked, “How long has this little thing been going on?” she asked with a point between the two. 

 

Ashlyn looked back at Ali who gave her a small nod to continue, “Uh about 3 months now. But it’s still new so you have to promise not to tell anybody. We really wanted to tell everybody together.”

 

“Of course. I promise not to say anything! Scouts honor.”

 

“Were you even a girl scout?” Ali asked from behind Ashlyn, the first words she’d spoken during the whole conversation.

 

“That’s besides the point, Kriegs.” 

 

“Okay. Well this has been fun, Pinoe, but do you think you could…” Ashlyn finished with a nod towards the door. 

 

“Oh! Yeah, I got you,” she said as she got up off her bed and started walking towards them, and the door, “I’ll be back in a couple hours,” she finished with a wink as she walked by the couple. 

 

“You’re the best,” Ashlyn called after her as she opened the door. 

 

“I know,” Pinoe laughed, opening the door she called back to the two, "No sex on my bed!" 

 

Once the door shut behind Pinoe, Ali and Ashlyn both broke into laughter and couldn’t believe that had just happened. 

 

“Well, there’s another one down,” Ali pointed out.

 

“And another person that’s seen one of us naked."


	3. Hope

Pinoe now knowing the relationship status change of the two girls did change a lot. They were able to hang out in Ashlyn and Pinoe’s room without having to worry about Pinoe finding out, and they were able to subtly ask her to give them some alone time (which Ashlyn was a big fan of).

The camp was already a week in, and they had 2 weeks left before they would all head back home and gear up for the start of the NWSL season. Training days were grueling, but everybody was upbeat knowing it was a world cup year.

Hope and Ashlyn had definitely gotten close during this camp. They spent all of their time at training together and had gotten in the routine of eating breakfast with each other. It had started out the first morning of camp when Ashlyn was being overly cautious about not sitting with Ali, who had already sat down with Pinoe, HAO, Kelley, Tobin, Alex, and Whitney; so pretty much all of Ashlyn’s regulars. Everybody knew that Hope liked to eat her breakfast and drink her coffee in peace as she read the newspaper, but Ashlyn had no other place to sit so she plopped down across from Hope and ate in relative silence as to not upset the senior goalkeeper.

“You don’t have to walk on egg shells around me, Harris,” Hope had blurted out that morning as they were finishing up with their breakfast.

“W-Wha?” Ashlyn stuttered out before composing herself, “I don’t walk on eggshells around you! I just wanted to be considerate of your silent breakfast shit,” she laughed as Hope smiled from across the table.

“Whatever. You were definitely scared to come sit over here. I saw the hesitation in your eyes,” Hope teased her back, and that's how it began. From then on it was a silent agreement that they would eat breakfast together and either not talk at all or only talk about surface level things like the weather, or how training was going, or their thoughts on the upcoming NWSL season, never anything personal.

So when the morning after they had a day off and Ali and Ashlyn had definitely used their day off to reacquaint themselves with each other, Ashlyn sat down at the breakfast table with Hope and was absolutely floored by what came out of the other goalie’s mouth.

“Tell Krieger to lay off the hickeys, yeah?” Hope said into her coffee mug, just loud enough for Ashlyn to hear and not the table next to them.

Ashlyn spat out the bite of eggs she had just stuck in her mouth and began having a coughing fit in the middle of the breakfast room. Hope’s eyes shot up at the choking goalie and slid Ashlyn’s orange juice closer to her.

Once Ashlyn had finally controlled her choking she couldn’t meet Hope’s eyes, which Hope found to be especially hilarious.  
 “Oh, come on. Big bad Harris can’t take a little ribbing?” Hope teased her.

“What are you even talking about, Hope?” Ashlyn tried to play off like she had no idea what hickeys Hope was talking about.

“Hmm, let me think, maybe the hickeys that are not so subtly sticking out of your collar, or the one right behind your left ear, which I could see from over here as you were getting your breakfast. And the fact that both you and Kriegs were MIA all day yesterday as Pinoe was trying to pawn herself off into different rooms staying as far away from yours as possible.”

Ashlyn didn’t have a good comeback for that as she was still trying to process the fact that yet another person had found out about her and Ali’s relationship.

“Are you going to try and deny it? Or just let me assume that I’m right and move on with life?” Hope kept up the teasing.

“What’s the point in even trying to deny it, now? I told her to lay off the hickeys, but does she listen to anything I say? Absolutely not,” Ashlyn laughed as she remembered specifically telling Ali to calm it down.

“Well I guess some congratulations are in order then? It’s taken long enough, Ash.”

“Yes, let’s joke about the fact that Ashlyn was in love with her best friend for 3 years and finally got the courage to tell her. It’s only been made 500 times in the past week by Pinoe and Kyle.”

“They the only other two that know?” Hope asked simply and Ashlyn nodded her head in reply.

“We wanted to tell everyone together, but couldn’t find the right time and Ali’s all worried about it having to be the perfect moment. But at the rate we’re going everyone’s gonna find out on their own before this camp’s over with.”

“Well, I’ll keep it to myself. I know what it’s like to have other people up in your business and I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. But seriously, you guys are perfect together. Don’t fuck it up,” Hope said as a parting comment and got up to take her trash and head up to her room.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Ashlyn yelled after Hope’s retreating form, which made Hope turn around and laugh.

“Anytime, Harris, anytime.”

Back up in the room Ashlyn was getting her stuff ready for training and Ali was sitting on her bed waiting on her and Pinoe to head down to the bus together.

“What was that with you and Hope this morning, Ash?” Ali asked out of the blue.

“Oh, yeah, so Hope knows about us now, too,” Ash replied nonchalantly.

“What?! How did she find out? I thought we were being secretive!” Ali whined.

“Yeah well the hickeys you left all over my neck aren’t very conducive to secret keeping,” Ash smirked at her as Pinoe laughed from her side of the room.

“But you can’t even see them with your shirt on,” Ali pointed out.

“Yeah except the two that definitely stick out of the collar of any shirt I wear and the one you left behind my ear that looks like a huge ass bruise,” Ashlyn laughed some more.

“Well what did she say?” Pinoe jumped into the conversation.

“Pretty much for me not to fuck it up.”

“Yeah, sounds about right for Hope,” Pinoe agreed and Ali nodded her head as well.

“Guess that’s another one down,” Ali joked.

“At least she didn’t have to see one of us naked to figure it out,” Ashlyn laughed at Pinoe’s disgusted face as she remembered the day she was privy to the towel dropping.

“Hey! Don’t make that face as you remember me naked! I have a very nice body, thank you very much,” Ali teased Pinoe.

“Didn’t say ya didn’t, Kriegy. I’d just rather not see you two going at it against a wall again anytime soon. Or ever again, for that matter.”


	4. Sydney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut in this one! Just a heads up. 
> 
> I have an idea for one with Carli and Abby and also have one already done with Christie. Trying to think of a good storyline for one with Kelley and/or Tobin. Any ideas, let me know! 
> 
> Hope you're still enjoying these!

Three days after Hope found out, the team was all hanging out together, somehow in Ashlyn and Pinoe’s room, playing card games and just talking amongst themselves. They had already had training and a workout that day and were off for the rest of the afternoon. 

Ali, Alex, Syd, and Pinoe were all trying to decide where to go while Ashlyn and Abby sat back and watched. Most of the younger girls were playing some card game on the floor, while the rest of the veterans were talking about the upcomingNWSL season and how their respective teams were looking. 

“Dude, just pick a bar and if we don’t like it we can all leave and find another one,” Ashlyn pointed out after the 4 girls found another reason to be undecided about where to go. 

“I texted Kyle to ask his suggestions, but he’s not a lot of help,” Ali said. 

“Honestly, why don’t we just call some cabs and tell them to take us to a place with a lot of bars around and just see what we can find,” Ashlyn offered up in advice. 

“Not a bad idea, Harris,” Pinoe answered. 

“I do actually come up with good ideas sometimes,” Ash defended herself. 

“Give me another example of one,” Pinoe shot back, amused. 

Ashlyn just rolled her eyes at her friend. 

“I’m sure wherever we end up will have a dance floor for you crazies,” Abby spoke up from her end of the bed. 

“They better!” Syd retorted, “Or we’re walking straight back out.”

“Amen to that!” Ali agreed. 

They spent another 10 minutes talking about how excited they were to finally get out and have some fun. 

At one point Ali looked up at Ashlyn and met her eyes and gave her a little wink before announcing she had to go back to her room and call Kyle to let him know the plan. 

Ashlyn definitely understood the hint from Ali and waited a couple minutes after she left to announce herself that she needed to go make a phone call to someone back home. 

Pinoe and Hope gave each other a look after Ashlyn walked out the door, while the rest of the team didn’t think much of it at all. 

Everybody continued having fun and chatting about anything and everything. 

Ali and Ashlyn on the other hand had both ended up in Ali’s bed with very little clothing on in a very short amount of time. They hadn’t had time in the last couple days to be together and were taking full advantage of the fact that they had an empty room. 

“God, I’ve missed this,” Ashlyn breathed out as she pulled Ali’s shorts and underwear down her legs. 

 “It’s been like 3 days, babe,” Ali reminded her with a smirk. 

“3 days too long. You know that, princess,” Ashlyn retorted quickly before leaning down and leaving a kiss on Ali’s hip bone. 

Ashlyn slid a finger slowly through Ali’s wetness and marveled at the sounds that came out of her girlfriend’s mouth. 

“Don’t tease, Ash,” Ali warned her. 

“Just admiring, princess, calm down,” Ashlyn replied smugly. 

“Ash, we don’t have a lot of ti-“ Ali’s statement was cut off as Ashlyn’s head was quickly buried between her legs.

Ashlyn smirked, but didn’t stop, as she felt Ali’s hands grab ahold of her hair and pull her head in closer. She knew exactly what Ali wanted, and was rewarded with a low throaty moan when she ran her tongue teasingly over Ali’s entrance before plunging her tongue deep into her warm center.

Ali’s back arched off the bed as Ash worked her expertly towards the edge. She could’t control the moans or expletives that were falling out of her mouth, all she could think about was how good it felt and how close she was to coming. 

Across the hall in the other room, Sydney and Alex were talking about their husbands when Sydney realized that her phone is about to die.

"Anybody got an iPhone charger handy?” She asked, hoping she wouldn’t have to go back to her room to get hers. 

“Sorry, dude. Left mine in the room,” Tobin announces, as everybody else nods along with Tobin’s reply. 

“Damn. Alright I’ll be right back,” she said and hopped up off the bed to head back to her room. 

It wasn’t until the door was shut behind her that Hope and Pinoe’s eyes met from across the room and both got extremely large as they realized what was about to happen. They both hopped up out of their seats and rushed to the door as Hope yelled back something to the team about forgetting they had a conference call with someone from the Reign organization. Nobody thought it was weird considering they both played for the same team. 

Before they could make it down and across the hall where Sydney had already entered her room, they could hear Sydney shout and what sounded like Ashlyn yelling, “Fuck!” 

  _*Two minutes earlier in Ali’s room*_

“God, Ash. Right there,” Ali moaned out as Ashlyn brought her even closer to the edge. She could feel herself just about ready to fall over and Ashlyn’s fingers were hitting her in the spot that she knew it wouldn’t take much longer. 

Ashlyn sucked Ali’s clit into her mouth and pushed her fingers inside of her as far as they could go. She could feel Ali’s walls begin to tighten, but before she could get Ali over the edge she heard a scream coming from what sounded like inside the room. 

The next seconds seemed to go by in slow motion as Ashlyn’s reaction was to jump from the scream and thrust her fingers into Ali just a slight bit more. Which made Ali tumble over the edge of ecstasy, even though her eyes were wide and focused on Syd. Ali’s gut reaction, after getting control over her movements again, was to swing her arms to try and turn over, hoping that Syd wouldn’t see too much. As her arms swung, fists still clenched like they were tugging at the sheets below her, she clocked Ashlyn right in the eye. 

“Fuck!” Ashlyn exclaimed as she felt Ali’s fist connect with her eye socket and pulled her hand up to cover said eye, hoping it would make the pain dissipate.

“Holy fuck!” Ali yelled out as she got somewhat turned over and covered up. 

“Oh. My. God.” Sydney said at the same time and turned around to face the wall. 

“Get the fuck out!” Ashlyn yelled, albeit a little bit harshly, to Sydney. 

Syd quickly ran to the door and opened it to find Pinoe and Hope standing outside looking concerned. 

“Holy shit,” Syd breathed out as she caught the look on her teammate’s faces, “You guys will never believe what I just walked in on,” she said, still having a hard time believing it herself. 

“Syd, you have to stay calm...” Pinoe tried to run damage control. 

“Wait! You two know about this?”

“Yeah, I found out last week and Hope found out a couple days ago. But they really wanted to tell everyone at once, so you can’t tell anybody.”

While this was going on, Ashlyn and Ali were frantically pulling clothes on, not caring who’s clothes they were putting on or whether they were inside out or not. Ashlyn also had a nice bruise forming on her eye. 

“I can’t find my underwear,” Ashlyn exclaimed out of breath. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Ali tried to rush her girlfriend so they could go find Sydney before she told everyone what she walked in on. 

Ashlyn pulled up her shorts, sans underwear, and the duo rushed to open the door and run out, only to be stopped abruptly at the three people standing right outside. 

Hope, Pinoe, and Syd took in Ali and Ashlyn in their mismatched clothes, with Ali wearing her shirt inside out and Ashlyn’s on backwards. The three women couldn’t help it and busted out laughing at the look on the couple’s face. 

“What the hell?” Ali asked towards Ashlyn, but loud enough for the rest of the girls to hear. 

“You guys look like you just saw a ghost,” Pinoe joked. 

“Yeah, well that’s what happens when you get walked in on,” Ashlyn replied, still somewhat annoyed, “I take it you two have filled Syd in on everything?”

“Yeah, we got you,” Pinoe replied as Hope nodded along beside her. 

“We didn’t realize what was happening until Syd was already out the door, or we would’ve stopped her,” Hope said. 

“Would’ve saved me a lot of therapy,” Syd joked. 

Ali just leaned into Ashlyn and hid her face in the crook of her neck and Ash brought her arm up to wrap around Ali’s shoulders.  

“Dude, Ash, what happened to your eye, though?” Pinoe asked as she finally got a good look at the nice shiner Ashlyn was now sporting. 

“Apparently, princess here gets violent,” Ash teased Ali, who in turn smacked her on the arm and buried her face deeper into Ashlyn’s neck so they couldn’t see how red her face had turned.

Syd just laughed as she remembered everything that had just happened, “I’m pretty sure I just saw Kriegs mid orgasm.”

“Oh god,” Ali groaned, which was still mumbled by Ashlyn’s neck. 

“Yeah that sounds about right,” Syd kept teasing them. 

“Can we please never talk about this again?” Ali begged the group as she finally emerged from Ashlyn’s neck. 

Ashlyn nodded along with Ali’s request while the other three looked at each other and shook their heads, “Oh no. This is definitely going in the blackmail folder,” Pinoe said. 

“You weren’t even in there,” Ashlyn pointed out.

 “Yeah, but I’m gonna get all the deets from Syd here, so I’ll have all the info.”

“That was probably the funniest/most traumatizing experience I’ve ever had,” Syd admitted, “And also, not gonna lie Kriegs, you look good naked,” she smiled at the defender, who blushed even harder than she already was. 

“Oh, I know right?” Pinoe joked. 

“Wait you saw her naked, too?” Syd asked. 

“Just for like a second before Ash stepped in front of her.”

“Okay!” Ali interrupted the two, “Can we please stop talking about seeing me naked. I’ve experienced it twice in the past week and don’t need to keep reliving it.”

Ashlyn had to start laughing at the absurdity of all this, and once she started, she couldn’t seem to stop herself. 

“What’s so funny, Harris?” Hope asked. 

“Just that I never thought this would be how everybody found out we’re together. I had this whole speech planned out in my mind for when we finally got everybody down to dinner and now 3 people have seen us naked, and you just straight up called me out on it. Shit’s actually pretty funny when you think about it,” she admitted still laughing. 

“Wait, who else saw you naked?” Pinoe asked. 

“You don’t wanna know,” Ali replied. 

“It was Kyle,” Ashlyn told the group when they kept looking for an actual answer. 

“Now that sounds like a story I wanna hear!” Pinoe exclaimed. 

“I’m sure he’ll be all about telling it to you, tonight, just don’t let anybody else hear it. I’d still like to tell everyone, out of respect for them, instead of them finding out some other way,” Ali replied. 

“Well, there’s one more down.” Ashlyn said cheekily. 

Ali just smacked her on the chest and turned to go back into her room to straighten out her clothes. 

Ash jutted her thumb back towards the door, “I’m just gonna go… find my underwear,” she admitted under her breath. 

“Turn your shirt around while you’re at it,” Hope called after her. 

“Those two…” Pinoe said as she shook her head. 

“No sex on my bed!” Syd yelled through the door as the two standing next to her burst into laughter. 

Inside the room Ali turned to Ash, “Why does everyone think we’re gonna have sex on their beds?”


	5. Christie (and Reece and Rylie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I'm not too sure how I feel about this one, but wanted to get it out there! Hope you're still enjoying these!

The next couple days went by quickly. They trained a lot and spent what little time they weren’t training, sleeping. They all finally had another night off and the girls were making plans left and right. Some decided to head out for dinner, while others were going to find a carnival nearby. Ali and Ashlyn had made their plans without anybody finding out; they were going to see a movie at the theater nearby their hotel. They had agreed on seeing a kids movie, knowing that none of their teammates would choose the same movie, and in all honestly Ash was pretty excited about being able to see Inside Out.

They got dressed and ready quickly and got out of the hotel before any of their teammates could question them on their plans. They had talked to Syd, Pinoe, and Hope and told them if anybody asked where they were just to tell them they were staying in for the night.

They got their tickets from the window and headed inside. The smell of fresh popcorn hit them as soon as they opened the door and Ashlyn was practically salivating.

“You know it’s against our diet,” Ali warned her before Ash could even ask.

“One night isn’t gonna kill us, Als,” Ash replied, hoping to break her girlfriend’s resolve.

“If you get sick and throw it all up tomorrow, I’m not taking the blame.”

“Yes!” Ash exclaimed, knowing she had won, “And I promise. Nobody will even find out!”

They ended up getting a medium to split between the two of them and a couple waters. They entered the theater from the back, and since they were a couple minutes late for the start, they decided to just slide into the last row so as to not disrupt anybody in front of them.

They sat and laughed through the movie. Halfway through, when the popcorn was gone, Ash grabbed Ali’s hand and held it all the way through to the end. Ash kept stealing looks at Ali, thinking she was being sneaky, but just seeing the smile on her girlfriend’s face made Ashlyn smile to herself.

As soon as the end credits started rolling, Ali felt Ash staring at her (again) and turned towards her and brought her lips up to Ash’s.

Ash caught on quickly and before either of them knew it, they were making out in the back of a children’s movie.

Being so enthralled with each other, neither heard the little girl who turned to her mom as they were walking up the aisle, “Mommy, isn’t that Ashy and Ali?”

Christie looked up from her youngest daughter to see two of her teammates making out in the last row of the theater.

“Rylie, take your sister to the bathroom and then wait out in the lobby. Don’t leave that area,” Christie told her oldest and rushed them out the door. She then took another look at the two and when she figured they weren’t letting up anytime soon, she walked down the aisle they were sitting and plopped down right beside Ashlyn.

Ashlyn felt a jolt in the seat next to her, but didn’t want to lose the feeling of Ali’s lips on hers, so she ignored it. It wasn’t but a couple seconds later that she heard a cough from the same seat that was just sat in. She pulled back from Ali’s lips and turned towards the seat.

“Cap!” Ash exclaimed as she recognized who was sitting next to her and jumped back towards Ali.

“I don’t think popcorn’s on our diet list,” Christie pointed out once she had their attention.

Ali heard Ashlyn’s exclamation and leaned around her to get a good look at the person next to Ashlyn.

“Seriously?” Ali asked out loud to nobody.

“Nice to see you two,” Christie greeted the two with a big smile.

“Uh, we were just, uh, Ali had a popcorn kernel stuck in her mouth…” Ash tried to come up with a good excuse.

“So you thought you would get it out with your tongue?” Christie asked with a chuckle.

“That’s what you come up with?” Ali asked Ashlyn, wondering why on earth her girlfriend would come up with such a lame excuse.

“It’s the first thing I could think of!” Ash whined towards her girlfriend.

“So, you two enjoy the movie?” Christie continued to tease the two.

The couple just shrank down more in their seats and looked ashamed at having been caught making out in a kid’s movie by their captain.

“How long has this been going on?” she asked, more seriously this time, looking for an actual answer.

“Uh, only about 4 months, now,” Ali replied.

“Huh, I definitely thought you two were together before that,” Christie replied and then stood up, “Walk with me. The girls are out in the lobby and I don’t want them to have to stand out there alone for long.”

The two grudgingly stood up from their seats and followed Christie out of the theater. They walked up to Reece and Rylie looking like two kids who had just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“Ashy!” Reece exclaimed and ran into one of her favorite player’s arms.

“Hey, munchkin. Did you enjoy your movie?”

“Yeah! It was soooo good.”

Ash continued to talk to Reece in her arms as Ali greeted Rylie. They all stood there in a semi awkward group, waiting for their captain to scold them.

“Why do you two look like you’re in trouble?” Christie asked as she took in the looks on the older girl’s faces.

“Uh, aren’t you gonna like yell at us, or something?” Ash asked, thoroughly confused.

“Yell? Have you ever heard me yell, Ashlyn Harris?” Christie laughed, “I’m not going to scold you two for being together. I think you two know that you need to keep things professional, and I have no doubt that you two will tell everybody when you’re ready.”

“We just wanted to find the right time,” Ali began to explain.

“Understandable,” Christie nodded along, “Maybe next time you’re trying to keep things a secret, don’t make out in public.”

The three of them laughed, as Rylie and Reece watched on.

“Aye, aye, cap’n,” Ashlyn mock saluted with Reece still in her arms.

Reece turned towards Ashlyn, “Are you and Ali dating?” she asked innocently.

“Yeah, kid, we are. But you have to keep it a secret, k? You too Rylie,” Ash told the two girls.

“Mommy always says that secrets don’t make friends,” Rylie shot back.

“Well maybe mommy can make an exception for this one,” Ash replied, looking up at Christie for help.

“I think I can do that,” Christie said and then leaned down to talk to Rylie and Reece, “See, Ashlyn and Ali want to tell everyone on their own time that they’re together, so we have to keep it to ourselves. That means no telling Abby or Carli,” Christie pointed out, knowing those were the two that the girls hung out with the most.

“Okay!” They both replied easily.

“Alright, then. Let’s head back to the hotel.”

Ashlyn and Ali fell behind a couple steps from the three walking in front of them.

“Gotta say, that was probably the worst one yet,” Ash said to Ali.

“Yeah, only because Syd didn’t see you naked.”

“I mean, I was pretty much naked. She just couldn’t see the goods since I was laying on my stomach,” Ash pointed out and then smirked, remembering the position she was in when Syd walked in on them.

“Yeah, well if anybody walks in on us ever again, I’m withholding sex for a loooong time,” Ali said.

“What?! That’s not fair!” Ash whined, “It’s not my fault that our teammates have literally the worst timing ever.”

“Just keep it in your pants, stud.”

Ash just scoffed, knowing that Ali would never be able to resist sex for that long.

They made it back to the hotel and Christie turned back to the girls, “I am happy for you two,” she said sincerely.

 “Thanks, cap,” They both replied at the same time.

“Check another one off the list,” Ash announced to Pinoe as they entered the room.


	6. Whitney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one just kinda happened. I've got Alex done and have a definite plan for one with Abby (maybe Carli in it as well). I've tried to write a couple with Tobin and Kelley but have ended up not liking them so I trashed 'em. But, no worries, it will happen! I just want them to be good! Definitely keep letting me know what you all think and what you want to see! Didn't know I could reply to comments, but I'll do that from now on (:

It was no secret to Ali that Ashlyn liked to stare at her. Even when Ashlyn thought she was being discreet, Ali could feel her eyes on her. Ali didn’t think that Ashlyn even knew half the time when she was staring. Ali didn’t, however, know that her girlfriend had gotten in the habit of taking pictures of Ali while she was sleeping. Not creepy pictures or anything, Ashlyn would just lay awake at night and watch her beautiful girlfriend sleep and want to have that moment forever, so she’d pull out her phone and take a picture of the way Ali’s hair framed her face or how Ali sometimes slept with a slight smile on her face. It was adorable to Ashlyn, and she would look at those pictures anytime she needed a reminder of how lucky she was.

Ashlyn never thought of how those pictures would look to anybody else, or that anybody else would ever even see the pictures. So when Whitney asked one morning to see the pictures they had all taken from their night out, Ashlyn handed her phone over to her best friend no problem.

Whitney was scrolling through the pictures when she scrolled too far left and was met with the sight of a seemingly naked Ali Krieger under a blanket with her hair fanned out on the pillow under her head. Whit quickly scrolled back to the other pictures and knew that she needed to talk to her best friend.

“Uh, Ash, can we talk… outside?” Whit said.

“Sure!” Ash hopped up from her seat at the table and followed her best friend out the door.

Once they were away from the rest of the team Whit started, “So I was looking at the pictures… And I came across one of Ali…” Whit looked up at her best friend to see her eyes were large and her mouth was open.

 “Whit… look…” Ash began to interrupt.

“No, Ash. This has gone on far too long, and honestly, it’s a little creepy. You can’t just take pictures of people sleeping! I know that you love Ali, but maybe it’s time you told her…”

“What? Whit what are you talking about?” Ashlyn was now thoroughly confused.

“Ash, I don’t know how you got pictures of Ali naked, but she needs to know that you have these. It’s a total invasion of privacy! I mean you guys are like best friends, and unless you’re going to tell her how you feel, you need to delete them.”

“Tell her how I feel?” Ash questioned out loud.

“Yeah. Everybody knows you’re in love with her! I think even Ali knows at this point, but she’s probably afraid to ruin your friendship or whatever…”

Ashlyn finally caught on to what Whitney was saying and the fact that Whitney didn’t realize the two were actually together and she started laughing.

“I can’t believe you’re laughing right now, Ash! This is serious.”

“No, Whit, it’s not that,” Ash got out as she was out of breath from laughing so hard. She finally composed herself, “Whit. Ali and I are together.”

“What?”

“We’re dating. That’s why I have those pictures on my phone. I took them.”

“Wait? You guys are actually dating? Like for real? Not just in your imagination?”

“What? Yes for real!” Ash answered indignantly.

Whitney just shrieked and pulled her best friend in for a hug, “I’m so happy for you, bud!”

“Thanks, Whit,” Ashlyn replied sincerely and pulled back from the hug, “So… can we go back to eating? I’m still hungry…”

Whitney just laughed at her friend and pushed her towards the doors to the breakfast area.

They both took their seats and Ali leaned over to ask Ashlyn what that was about.  
 “I’ll tell you later, princess.”

They finished breakfast and all headed back to their rooms to grab their stuff.

“What did Whitney want this morning?” Ali asked once they were in Ashlyn’s room.

 “Uh, well before I tell you this, don’t get creeped out or anything, ok?” Ashlyn started.

Ali’s face quickly turned serious, “What is it?” 

“Well, see, you’re really fucking beautiful. Like seriously the most gorgeous human being I’ve ever met… And sometimes I can’t believe that you’re actually mine and that I get to be the one that you wake up next to and want to spend your days with… So I, uh, well I take pictures of you…” Ashlyn rambled off without taking a breath.

“Take pictures of me?” Ali asked, skeptically.

“Yeah. Like when you’re talking to somebody and you get that huge smile on your face or when you do that cute nose crinkle smile… orwhenyousleep,” Ash added the last part really fast.

“What was that?”

“You just look so beautiful and peaceful when you sleep and sometimes you have this slight grin on your face, so I took a picture of you…”

“Okay. I really want to be creeped out right now, but that’s probably the sweetest thing anybody’s ever said to me…”

“I promise I don’t like masturbate to them or anything! I mean, hell, since we’ve been together I haven’t even had to do that.. But I’m not creepy! I just like to look at them and remind myself how lucky I am to have you.”

Ali quickly closed the space between them and kissed Ashlyn passionately.

 “You’re a weirdo, but I love you,” Ali told her.

“I love you, too, princess.”

“But what does this have to do with Whitney?” Ali asked abruptly.

“Well, Whit wanted to see the pictures from the other night, and so I let her and she scrolled to far and found a picture of you and then told me I was being a creeper and I needed to tell you how I felt and blah blah blah… So then I had to tell her that we were actually together…”

Ali just laughed at the story, “God, you’re a dork.”

“But I’m your dork,” Ashlyn smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

 “Yes you are,” Ali mumbled against her lips.

They completely missed the door opening and Pinoe walking in, “Ahhh! My eyes!” she screamed dramatically at the sight of them kissing.

They pulled away at the disruption and just laughed at Pinoe’s over dramatization.

"Who found out, today?" Pinoe asked, already knowing that something had gone down.

 


	7. The Coaching Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies for how long this has taken! Not only have I been in the middle of packing all of my stuff up to move, my computer decided to crap out on me and I had to send it in to get it fixed. But no worries, I am back! And I have 3 chapters already written for fast updates! This one, I feel, is rather boring, but I felt it needed to be written to progress the chapters. I will put the next chapter up as soon as this one is up, but will wait a little bit for the 3rd one (: Enjoy!

The team had left for the Algarve Cup earlier in the day and they finally pulled up in front of their hotel. Everybody was relieved to get off the bus and lay in their beds for a couple minutes.

They walked into the lobby with all of their gear and sat down to wait for their room assignments. Ali and Ash had sat down next to each other with Pinoe and Whit nearby. They had talked about telling the team this trip, but then realized that they didn’t want to do it during a tournament and would wait until the next training camp they had.

“Alright, ladies,” Jill addressed the team, “We’re gonna try something different with room assignments this trip. One by one we’ll call somebody up to pick a name out of this bag, the name you pick will be your roommate. There will be no switching and no whining!” Jill warned them with a laugh, knowing how this team could be about their room assignments.

“Up first… Abby,” Jill called out and Abby went up to reach into the bag.

She read the slip of paper before holding it up, “Looks like it’s you and me, Kling,” she laughed.

Christie went up next and pulled Julie’s name, followed by Boxxy who pulled Becky’s name, this went on as Hope got Whitney, Carli got Alyssa, Cheney got Syd, and ARod got Alex.

Each person that went up there, Ali and Ash held their breath hoping that either of their names wouldn’t be called. They knew the statistics of them actually rooming together were low, but they held out hope. The names were dwindling down and before they knew it there was only 9 names left and it was Ali’s turn.

“Alright, Kriegs,” Jill called out and held up the bag.

Ali tentatively reached in the bag and pulled out a slip, she read it and had to remind herself not to yell in excitement.   
 Ali held up the paper and met eyes with Ashlyn, “Ash.”

Ashlyn smiled and reminded herself not to look too excited. Pinoe, Hope, and Syd all shot them looks that they interpreted as ‘You got lucky!’ and Ali went to sit back beside Ash.

The rest of the players went and everybody got their room keys and grabbed their stuff to head up to their rooms.

Ali unlocked the door and opened it, “How did we get so lucky?” she asked.

“Hell if I know, but I’m not gonna question it!” Ashlyn replied happily as she threw her stuff down on one of the beds and plopped down on the other one.

“Being a little presumptuous, aren’t ya?” Ali joked as she watched Ashlyn lay down on the bed.

“Oh, like you think we’re gonna use the other bed,” Ash smirked back.

Ali laid down beside her girlfriend, “You don’t think we should tell Jill now that we’re rooming together, do you?”

Ashlyn turned her head towards Ali, “I hadn’t even thought about that. Maybe? I don’t want her to switch us, though…” Ash whined.

“Me neither, babe. But it might be best if she found out from us instead of any other way…”

“Stop being so responsible. If she switches us with somebody else, I’m blaming you!” Ash told Ali and sat up.

“You wanna do it now?!” Ali asked, incredulously.

“Uh, I just figured we might as well get it over with…” Ash replied.

The two made their way back downstairs, hoping they’d be able to catch their coach before she went up to her room. They were in luck as they saw her talking to Dawn and Tony about the schedule for the rest of the day.

They approached the group and Ali was the first to speak up, “Hey guys, do you think we could talk to you somewhere private?”

“I told you guys there was no switching,” Jill warned the two.

“Oh, we definitely don’t want to switch, Coach,” Ashlyn spoke up and Ali elbowed her in the side.

“Alright then. I think there’s a conference room right down the hall. Will that work?”

“Yeah,” they both replied at the same time.

Once everybody was in the room and sitting down, Dawn spoke up, “Alright, ladies, we don’t have all day then, yeah?”

They both blushed and Ali took over, “Uh, we just thought that you guys should know that, well, me and Ash, we’re together…”

“Together?” Jill asked, even though she knew what they were talking about, she wanted clarification.

“We’re dating, Coach,” Ashlyn clarified, proudly.

“How long has this been going on?” Dawn asked what the other two were thinking.

“Uh, about 5 months now. We wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible, just so that it wasn’t disruptive towards the team, but then when we got roomed together, we figured that you guys should know…” Ali answered.

“So you guys were dating last camp?” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” Ashlyn answered shyly, not knowing if they were about to get in trouble or not.

“Huh. Well I guess that just proves that you two can act accordingly,” Jill responded, “I don’t think I need to tell you two that I expect nothing but professionalism from you,” she said and was met by a nod from both girls, “I believe that I speak for all of us when I say thank you for coming to tell us. I’m glad that we heard it from you and not somebody else.”

The rest of the coaches nodded along and Jill continued, “I’m guessing the team doesn’t know?”

“Uh, well, there’s a couple that do…” Ash admitted.

“But we’d like to continue to keep it a secret, if at all possible… We want all focus to be on this tournament and then the World Cup” Ali cut in once Ash was done.

“I think we can oblige that request,” Jill replied and then added, “I will let you two room together for the rest of the trip, but don’t expect it to happen again.”

“Yes ma’am,” they both replied.

“Alright, then. You can go.”

They quickly got up from their seats and sent another round of thank you’s to the coaching staff as they exited the room.

“Well that was horrifying,” Ashlyn said to Ali on the elevator.

 “Glad it’s over with, though! Plus, with the way we’re being outed, it’s probably a good thing we didn’t wait for one of them to catch us in a compromising position…” Ali replied with a laugh.

 Ashlyn’s face contorted as she thought about that scenario, “Yeah, let’s never have that happen!”

“You think we should tell our parents, now?” Ali laughed as she remembered that they still hadn’t told her parents or Ashlyn’s grandma.

“Ah, shit. Probably…” Ash replied, “We could just wait and spring it on them when they all get down here for the games.”

“Yeah, we’ll think of something.”


	8. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the next one! This one was fun! Abby and Carli are up next, hope it lives up to the hype! (: If anybody wants to see anything specific, let me know!

The team was all out together for a team dinner before their first game tomorrow. Ashlyn and Ali had been extra careful this trip trying to make sure that nobody would find out about them, it also helped that Ali had put down a strict no sex rule. Ashlyn, of course hated this rule and was doing everything she could to tempt Ali out of it. They had a light training session earlier in the day to go over set plays and techniques, but besides that they had been hanging out around the hotel and trying not to do anything too strenuous, which meant a lot of down time, which Ashlyn thought would be put to good use; she was wrong.

They had been laying down in the bed they were sharing and Ashlyn was kissing and nipping on Ali’s neck as her hands wandered below the waist band of Ali’s shorts when she felt Ali grab her hand and halt her progress. Ashlyn pulled back, slightly offended, and Ali explained to her that having sex during a tournament was a no-go.

Ashlyn was already worked up and wanted to cry at the thought of not getting any release for the rest of the tournament, but she soldiered on and respected Ali’s wishes. She kept trying to further their kisses, but Ali would sigh and Ash would pull back. It was no secret that Ali was worked up too, so Ash was hoping that by the end of the night she would have Ali right where she wanted her and they could get in a quickie before they fell asleep.

They were at the restaurant and instead of sitting next to Ashlyn, Ali moved to sit across from her next to Alex. It was a move that somewhat stunned Ashlyn, until she realized that Ali knew exactly where Ashlyn’s mind was and then she understood.

Ashlyn took her seat in between Pinoe and Hope as the waiter came by to take their drink orders. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Ashlyn quickly pulled her phone out of her back pocket and set it in her lap so that she could use it under the table and not be rude by having her phone out. She quickly found her girlfriend’s name in her contact list and typed out a message thoroughly detailing what she wanted to do to her girlfriend later that night.

Ashlyn set her phone back down with a smirk on her face as she waited for Ali’s phone to vibrate; when it never did she just figured that Ali had her phone actually on silent and went back to her conversation with Hope next to her.

She was so engrossed in her conversation with Hope that she missed Alex’s gasp from across the table. Her phone vibrated in her lap and she grabbed it, keeping it under the table, and read the reply from her girlfriend.

**Alex:** What?!

Ashlyn laughed to herself at her girlfriend’s reply. It wasn’t exactly what she was expecting, but she figured Ali was too worked up to form a better reply, so she texted her back:

Oh come on, Als, you know that no sex during the tournament rule is trash. Just think about it this way, I’ll give you an amazing orgasm tonight and then you’ll be in an amazing mood tomorrow and you’ll kick ass defending the other team.

She sent the text and looked back up at Ali, who was talking to Lori like nothing had happened. Ashlyn thought that she might at least get a bit of a blush from the first text message, but once again didn’t think too much into it; well not until she got a reply back.

**Alex:** I think you’ve got the wrong Alex, Ash.

Ashlyn’s head snapped up to where Ali was sitting, still talking to Chups, and then scanned her eyes for Alex Morgan, who happened to be sitting right next to her girlfriend, smirking.

Ashlyn’s eyes got as wide as they could go as she realized what she had done. In her haste to get to her girlfriend’s name in her phone book, she had gone past Ali, who was in her phone as Alex, and gone to Alex Morgan.

“Fuck,” Ashlyn breathed out as she kept her eyes on Alex.

Hope heard her from next to her and looked over in curiosity, “What’d you do this time?” she asked with a laugh.

Alex was still sitting across from them with a knowing look on her face, almost conceited in nature. Ashlyn couldn’t form words at the moment and was trying to figure out what to do next.

The first thing she could think of to do was kick Ali under the table to get her attention. Apparently she put too much into the kick as Ali jumped when she felt it and turned to Ashlyn, “What the hell, Ash?!”

“Uh, sorry…” Ashlyn didn’t know how to tell her girlfriend what had happened without bringing attention to them, “Can you, uh, show me where the bathroom is?” she asked, trying to convey to her girlfriend that they needed to talk, alone.

Alex laughed out loud at the interaction as some of their other teammates looked on in wonder. Ali just looked at Ash like she had grown another head.    
“Ash, it’s at the front of the restaurant. We walked right by it when we walked in, huge sign that says ‘Restrooms’ on it…” Ali told her girlfriend.

Ashlyn just sighed when her girlfriend didn’t catch on. Everybody went back to their conversations and Ashlyn felt her phone vibrate in her lap.

**Alex:** I take it you guys are keeping this a secret for a reason?

**Ashlyn:** We just don’t want it to be a big deal. We wanted to tell everybody together, please don’t tell anybody…

**Alex:** Don’t worry, I won’t. Can’t say I’m all that surprised though… (:

**Ashlyn:** That seems to be the general consensus

**Alex:** Who else knows?

**Ashlyn:** Kyle, Pinoe, Hope, Syd, Whit, and Christie

**Alex:** Well don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody. Although I will probably talk to Syd and Pinoe about it (;

**Ashlyn:** Haha I’m sure they’ll love to hear this story…

They finished up their meals and walked out of the restaurant. Ali, Ash, and Alex somehow were walking together.

“So what was that at dinner?” Ali asked Ashlyn as they were walking, trying to keep her voice low so Alex wouldn’t hear.

Alex leaned over as she heard Ali’s question and said, “Let’s just say, I’m definitely jealous of you tonight,” she winked and gave Ali a quick hug to convey her congrats.

Ali stopped walking abruptly and looked at Ashlyn for an explanation.

“Uh, see, I texted Alex something that I thought was to you… And well, now Alex knows about us…”

“What was in this text, Ashlyn?” Ali asked, sternly.

“Uhm, well, let’s just say that it was pretty descriptive…?" Ashlyn said, trying to think of a way to word her sentence without completely embarrassing herself. 

 “You sexted Alex?!” Ali whisper yelled.

“I mean, if you want to get technical about it… But it was supposed to be to you!!” Ashlyn defended herself.

“Let me see it,” Ali demanded as Ashlyn pulled her phone out and brought up the text she sent.

Ashlyn waited in silence as Ali read the text and then handed her phone back to her.

Ali’s face turned red as she read the text and tried to keep her libido under control, “Not bad…” she said, as nonchalantly as possible, though her voice broke a little as she said it.

Ashlyn’s face quickly turned into that of excitement, until Ali shot her down with a, “Not happening, babe,” and continued walking to catch up with the rest of the team.

Ashlyn’s shoulders dropped as she groaned and then went to catch up as well.


	9. Abby & Carli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingers crossed that you guys like this one!

They had just won the Algarve Cup and the team was out celebrating. Everybody was drinking, dancing, and laughing to their hearts content. Ashlyn and Ali had managed to not spill their secret to anybody else, besides Alex, on this trip, and they were mentally patting themselves on the back for that one. They did realize that they were lucky they were roomed together so it wasn’t a big deal when they hung out in the room with each other, and the no sex rule that Ali had implemented and stuck to the whole tournament left no room for them to be walked in on. Although, there was the morning that HAO had brought coffee up for her two friends and when Ash and Ali heard the knock on the door, Ashlyn quickly jumped over into the other bed as Ali answered the door, because knowing HAO, she definitely would’ve realized that one bed hadn’t been slept in.

But, now that they were drinking, all that Ashlyn could think about was the fact that they hadn’t had sex in over 2 weeks.  
 There was a group of them out on the dance floor, Alex, Syd, Pinoe, Ali, Kelley, JJ, Ash, and Christen were all dancing together. Ali and Ashlyn had migrated towards each other, just like all of the other times the team had gone out dancing, so it wasn’t anything new to anybody.

Their hips swayed back and forth and Ashlyn leaned in to whisper in Ali’s ear, “Let’s get out of here, pleeeeassseeee,” she almost whined.

“Just a couple more minutes, babe, we don’t want to look suspicious. We’ll leave with the first group though, for sure,” Ali winked back at her.

Ashlyn just groaned and continued to dance with her girlfriend, who Ashlyn would swear was over exaggerating the sway of her hips.

It was only 15 minutes later that Abby, Carli, Christie, Boxxy, and Hope came over and announced they had a cab outside if anybody else was ready to head back with them; Ash and Ali were almost a little too eager to join them, but the veterans shrugged it off.

They said their goodbyes and hopped into the back of the van.

“I’m surprised you two are leaving so early,” Abby commented on the drive back to the hotel.

“We’ve got plans to go out to brunch with our families tomorrow, didn’t wanna be too hungover for that,” Ali replied, which was honestly true, but they definitely had their ulterior motives as well.

“That’s definitely understandable,” Abby laughed, “Those girls are gonna be feeling it tomorrow, that’s for sure.”

“They’re all just so young!” Carli whined, “I bet they feel better than us even though they’ll end up drinking 10x more.”

“Sad, but true,” Boxxy joked.

They arrived back at the hotel and all made their way up to their rooms. Carli had switched with Kling for the night so that neither her nor Abby would be woken up when their roommates entered the room in the early hours. It just so happened that Abby and Kling’s room was right next to Ash and Ali’s so they said their goodnights as they unlocked the doors and went in.

“Finally,” Ashlyn breathed out as she grabbed Ali by the hips and pulled her tight against her, crashing their lips together as the door swung shut behind her. As the kiss continued, Ashlyn walked them back towards the bed and gently laid Ali down.

It wasn’t long before their clothes had been shed and curse words and moans were being thrown loudly around the room. The pent up energy that the two had from not having sex the whole tournament was definitely being expended that night. Their love making went well into the early morning hours and neither thought about anything other than making the other feel good.

It wasn’t until Ali’s head was pillowed on her shoulder that Ashlyn found her phone to look at the time; 4:15.

“Damn, Al, how’d it get so late?” Ash asked out loud.

“Time flies when you’re having fun, babe,” Ali joked back.

“Indeed it does,” Ash replied before giving Ali a kiss on her forehead and succumbing to the sleep that was pulling her in.

Their alarms went off at 8:00 that morning and they both reluctantly got out of bed to head down to the conference room for their final team meeting before they were all released.

After another (quick) round in the shower, Ali and Ashlyn were both dressed, packed, and ready to go. They headed downstairs to find the conference room surprisingly full for how late most of their teammates were out last night. Neither suspected they would be some of the last girls to arrive that morning.

They took their seats next to each other and joined in a conversation with Alex, Kelley, Tobin, Abby, and Carli about how their night was after they left.

“I’m just saying, Abby, you look about as bad as we do and we didn’t come home at 11 like you oldies did,” Kelley commented once she saw how tired Abby and Carli looked.

“Yeah, you two look like you got no sleep,” Tobin added in.

“Well,” Abby began, making sure that she had all eyes at the table on her, “That’s what happens when the walls of the hotel aren’t soundproof,” she stated as nonchalantly as possible, trying not to break into a smile as she saw the looks on Ali and Ashlyn’s faces quickly change from happy to absolutely mortified.

“Damn, you two get the crying kids next to you this time? I swear there’s always one pair that gets stuck in a room next to some,” Kelley said, completely oblivious to the two girls at her table that wanted to crawl into a hole and die and then the other two girls at her table who were staring daggers at them.

“Oh, it definitely wasn’t kids,” Carli stated.

“Ew!” Kelley exclaimed once she caught on to what Carli was insinuating, “You got stuck next to a couple going at it all night?! That’s worse than kids.”

“Yep. Sure is,” Carli replied, still staring at Ali and Ashlyn, who were staring daggers into the table and wouldn’t look up to meet either her or Abby’s eyes.

It was at that time that Jill walked in and announced her presence and began going over some last minute details about flights and schedules for upcoming camps.

By the time Jill was done, Ali and Ashlyn wanted to get out of that room as fast as possible. They were both the first ones up and out of their seats and didn’t look back as they went to the elevator to head up to their room and grab their stuff. Ali jabbed the elevator call button repeatedly, trying to get it there faster.

“Al, calm down, nobody is coming,” Ash said as she grabbed Ali’s hand from the button.

“Ashlyn. Do you realize what just happened in there?”

“Yeah, Als, I do. But what are we gonna do about it?”

“No, Ash, I don’t think you do. Because if you did you would be as mortified as I am and would want to get the hell out of here, like I do!”

“At some point in time we are going to have to address this, you do realize that, right?”

Ali sighed, “Yeah I do. But if we could wait until the next camp, that would be fantastic!”

Ashlyn just laughed and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s neck to pull her in closer.

The elevator finally arrived on the bottom floor and the couple made their way inside. Ali pushed the button for the 8th floor and then started jabbing at the ‘close door’ button like she had the call button.

The doors were closing and Ali let out a breath of relief; then at the last minute she saw a hand shoot through the opening to stop the doors from closing and open them back up. The doors opened to reveal none other than Abby and Carli on the other side.

“Fuck,” Ali said under her breath.

“Huh, funny. I didn’t think you had any problem screaming that word out, Kriegs,” Abby commented as the duo made their way onto the elevator.

Ashlyn couldn’t help it and she let out a soft chuckle at that comment, which earned her a slap on the arm from her girlfriend.

She quickly schooled her features and looked at the other occupants of the elevator as it started to make it’s ascend up the floors, “So, uh, how was your breakfast?” she asked, not knowing what to say.

“Not so good,” Carli replied as Abby nodded along beside her, “See, my plan last night was to come back early and get plenty of sleep so I would be nice and rested for my long day of travel ahead. It appears you two didn’t like that plan so much, seeing as how you kept us up until 4:30 this morning.”

Ashlyn and Ali quickly shot their eyes to the ground at being reprimanded.

“Uhm- uh, we’re sorry…?” Ashlyn said, again not knowing how to respond.

“Yeah, well you should be,” Carli said, “Not only did I not get any sleep last night, but as it turns out, these walls are about as thick as paper, so I had to listen to the two of you screaming out each other’s names all night.”

“I do believe there were also some curse words thrown around. And lots of moaning. And even a couple,” Abby’s voice went really high as she said the next part, “Oh god, Ash! Don’t stop! Right there!”

Ali’s face went even redder, if that was possible, and Ashlyn once again couldn’t control herself and busted out laughing. Ali watched as her girlfriend doubled over in laughter after Abby’s impersonation of her.

“I do not sound like that!” Ali replied emphatically.

“Trust me, you do,” Carli replied, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

“You kinda do, babe,” Ashlyn agreed once she had controlled her laughter.

“Oh, let’s not even get started on you, Harris,” Abby cut in.

Carli laughed a little before doing her impersonation of Ashlyn, “Yes, Ali… Yessssss… Fuck, Als, don’t stop!”

“Heard that loud and clear through the walls,” Abby continued.

Ashlyn was suddenly feeling quite embarrassed herself and Ali was the one doing the laughing now. The elevator arrived and they all stepped off onto their floor.

Ali and Ashlyn turned to the pair and sobered real quickly, “Look, guys, we’re really sorry. We honestly didn’t even think about somebody being able to hear us,” Ali told them with sincerity.

“Clearly,” Abby stated before softening her features and addressing the two, “Look, we’re just giving you guys a hard time. Does it suck that we had to listen to it all night? God, yes. But, seeing as how neither us of could fall asleep, we were able to talk about it, and we're happy for you guys.”

“We really are,” Carli added on, “But maybe next time be more aware of your surroundings.”

“You got it, boss,” Ashlyn mock saluted the veterans.

“We also figured that since we hadn’t heard anything of this that other people are oblivious as well?” Carli asked.

“Yeah, we’re trying to keep it on the down low. Especially with the World Cup coming up, we don’t want to take anything away from the game. The coaching staff knows, so do a couple of the girls, but we’re just hoping to stay low for a little while longer,” Ashlyn told them.

“We respect it,” Abby told them, “But if you really don’t want girls to find out, maybe keep it in your pants, eh?” she teased them.

“Story of my life,” Ashlyn whined as the others around her laughed.


	10. Tobin and Kelley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is some smut in here! 
> 
> Not sure how I feel about this one! Hope you like it.

Now that the Algarve Cup was over, everybody was back home gearing up for the NWSL season to start. Ali and Ashlyn were enjoying getting back into a normal schedule and also getting to know their Spirit teammates. There were 3 weeks before the first games took place, so Alex, Tobin, and Kelley decided to take a trip to DC, where none of them had been able to visit before. Of course, Ali and Ashlyn had offered up their apartment for the girls to stay at, and they were all having a great time going to see the monuments and walking around DC. Ali was especially enjoying taking the girls out to all of the local restaurants that she knew and loved.

The only thing that the couple wasn’t enjoying - having to act like they weren’t a couple since Kelley and Tobin don’t know yet. That meant sleeping in separate beds, no good morning or good night kisses (which Ashlyn snuck in anyways), no holding hands as they walked down the street, and definitely no sex.

They had arranged the sleeping so that Ashlyn was sleeping on the pull out couch and Tobin, Kelley, and Alex were sharing her bedroom. Ali had offered her bed to the three, but Alex had taken one look at her face and known that’s where Ali and Ashlyn usually slept and quickly declined the offer with a smirk.

It was on the 5th day that the girls were there that they decided to go for a run. Ali and Ashlyn had already worked out that morning with Chris and neither felt up to a run, especially the runs those three go on. Knowing them, they could run 8 miles and not realize they had even ran 2.

Once the girls left the house to start their run, Ali quickly pulled Ashlyn into her room to have her way with her.

Ashlyn followed Ali into the room and was shocked still as she watched her girlfriend undress in record time.

“You gonna stand there all day and make me do this alone?” Ali asked her over her shoulder.

That sprung Ashlyn into high gear and she quickly divested herself of her shorts and underwear along with her shirt. Before she could get her sports bra off Ali was pulling her into her and kissing her with all she had.

Ashlyn’s fingertips teasingly trace patterns over Ali’s breasts, skirting around her nipples until Ali grows in frustration, shifting restlessly on her feet.

"Bed," Ashlyn mumbles against Ali’s neck, where she's started leaving a trail of kisses from Ali’s ear to her shoulder.

It sounds like a very good idea to Ali, who obligingly allows Ashlyn to back her onto the mattress. Settling onto her back, she pulls Ashlyn down on top of her, relishing in the feeling of every inch of their bodies pressing together.

They settle under the covers and Ashlyn immediately resumes kissing down Ali’s neck, over her collarbones, and on the tops of Ali’s breasts. It's driving Ali mad, and she's probably left little grooves in Ashlyn’s shoulders from her fingernails by the time she feels Ashlyn’s breath ghost across her nipple.

"Fuck," Ali hisses when Ashlyn finally drags the flat of her tongue over her nipple. Her thighs tighten around Ashlyn’s hips where she's settled between them. She feels Ashlyn smirk against her skin, her other hand coming up to roll Ali’s right nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Ali’s hands scrabble for purchase on Ashlyn’s back, her fingers brushing the band of Ashlyn’s sports bra, and she suddenly remembers that Ashlyn is still wearing hers. She starts trying to mess with it, but soon becomes overly frustrated with the way Ashlyn is teasing her and just leaves it alone.

Ali runs her hands between their bodies, brushing over the toned abdomen and the extensive tattoo that she lays awake at night and traces.

Soon, Ali has flipped the table on Ashlyn and has Ashlyn breathily moaning above her. Ashlyn’s kisses have become more sporadic and she finally grabs Ali’s hand and places it on the spot that she wants her the most.

“Demanding,” Ali chuckles out as she drags a finger slowly through Ashlyn’s folds.

Ashlyn’s eyes squeeze close as she feels Ali’s fingers expertly working her center, “Quit teasing,” she breathes out.

Ali expertly flips them over so she is now hovering above Ashlyn, without losing contact with her. Ali looks down at Ashlyn predatorily and quickly smirks before slipping her head underneath the covers. Ashlyn can feel Ali’s breath on her clit and moans before Ali even makes contact with her.

Right before Ali is about to dip her head down she feels Ashlyn jump and pull her knees up to make a tent out of the covers. She then hears a voice that sounds distinctly like Kelley O’hara.

“Hey Ali have you - Ash? What are you doing in Ali’s bed?” Kelley asks as she walks in the room without knocking on the door, to find Ashlyn laying in Ali’s bed in a sports bra.

“Uh, I was tired and wanted to take a nap and since you guys are in my room, Ali offered me her bed…” Ashlyn quickly covers.

“Huh. Okay… Well do you know where Ali is?” 

 “Uhhm… No, not at this moment…”

“We’ve looked all over the house for her and can’t find her. You think she went out somewhere?”

“It’s possible… Did you guys need something?” Ashlyn asked, trying to speed this process along.

Ali was listening to this whole conversation from under the covers and couldn’t figure out how Kelley was oblivious to what was going on. She let out a breathy chuckle at the thought and quickly felt a hand on top of her head, pushing her away from Ashlyn’s clit.

Ashlyn was already worked up enough, and the feeling of Ali’s breath on her clit was making her squirm. She was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible and push Ali’s head away, but Ali was having none of that.

“We were just wondering if she had seen Tobin’s phone. We can’t find it anywhere.”

“Well I haven’t seen it either,” Ashlyn told her.

“Yeah, we figured you’d be of no help to us, that’s why we’re looking for Ali,” Kelley teased, which made Ali laugh even more underneath the covers, and of course Ashlyn squirm even harder.

“You alright there, bud?” Kelley asked when she saw Ashlyn squeeze her eyes shut and mouth something.

“Yeah, doin’ just fine,” Ashlyn replied, her voice cracking a little on the word fine.

“Okay. You’re weird. I’m going to look for Ali.” Kelley said as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

“I hate you,” Ashlyn mumbled so that Ali could hear her underneath the covers.

“Oh, come on, that was funny,” Ali said as she poked her head out and laid her chin on Ashlyn’s stomach.

“No! It wasn’t. You can’t do that to me with Kelley in the freaking room! It was torture!” Ashlyn whined.

“Well how about with Kelley not in the room? Can I continue?” Ali said suggestively.

“I guess… If you must,” Ashlyn smirked as she watched Ali’s head disappear under the covers again.

Ali decided that she had teased Ashlyn enough and went straight back to business as she licked Ashlyn’s clit. The moan she heard from her girlfriend told her that she was definitely enjoying this.

Ali was getting into it as she brought her fingers up to tease Ashlyn’s opening. She knew it wouldn’t be long before her girlfriend was tumbling over the edge. Just as she was about to plunge her fingers into her girlfriend, she felt Ashlyn’s legs come up again and heard the rumbling through her body as Ashlyn groaned and whisper-yelled “God damn it!”

“We wake you up?” Ali heard from under the covers.

“Yes, Tobin. You did.” Ashlyn replied.

“We still can’t find Ali,” Kelley said from next to her.

“I don’t know what to tell you guys,” Ashlyn said, getting increasingly frustrated with her two best friends standing in the doorway.

“Well she didn’t just disappear…” Tobin noted.

“Maybe she decided that she didn’t want to put up with you two anymore and left!” Ashlyn told them.

“Nah, if anything she decided she didn’t want to put up with you and your mood swings,” Kelley teased her.

Ali was trying to be as still as possible under the covers, which meant that she couldn’t move her arm where it was hovering right outside of Ashlyn’s center. Her shoulder was becoming increasingly tired and with all the pushups Chris made them do today she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold it.

Ashlyn could feel every breath Ali was breathing out right on her clit and once again, tried to push Ali’s head away. Ali relented a little and as slowly as possible slid her body down the bed. She missed the cold air that suddenly hit her toes.

Tobin looked around the room, taking in all of Ali’s pictures and trophies, “Huh, I like Kriegy’s room,” she said, completely off topic from anything they had been talking about.

She started walking towards the dresser at the end of the bed to look at the pictures on it when she saw two feet sticking out.

“Dude, how are you getting your legs to do that?” Tobin asked Ashlyn, thoroughly confused as to how her knees were bent but her feet were sticking out, upside down even.

Ali heard Tobin say this and knew there was no way they were going to get out of this without telling the two.

Kelley saw what Tobin was talking about and quickly realized what was going on, something that Tobin still had not understood.

“Oh my God! Ashlyn! Are you seriously having sex with somebody?! In Ali’s bed!! That’s disgusting!” Kelley chastised Ashlyn, who’s face turned as red as it could get.

“Kelley, chill the fuck out!” Ashlyn yelled at her from the bed.

“No, that’s seriously crossing the line! I know that y’all are best friends and all, but seriously? In her bed!”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Tobin asked from the end of the bed.

It was at that time that Ashlyn felt Ali start to maneuver her way up Ashlyn’s body and poke her head out from under the covers.

“Hey, guys. You need something?” Ali asked, as nonchalantly as possible.

Kelley and Tobin’s eyes looked like they were about to bug out of their heads.

“WHAT?!” Kelley screamed.

Tobin just smirked at the two and started laughing.

Alex, who had heard Kelley yell from downstairs came rushing into the room to find Ashlyn laying in bed with Ali’s head on her stomach just peeking out from under the covers and started laughing along with Tobin.

“You two suck at keeping secrets,” Alex commented through her laughter.

“You knew about this?! And didn’t tell us?!” Kelley asked Alex.

“Wasn’t my place to tell.”

“How long has this been going on? Why haven’t you told us? How did it start?” Kelley started rambling off questions.

“Look, we’ll tell you guys everything, but please for the love of God get out!” Ashlyn ordered.

“Oh, yeah…” Kelley realized the situation they were in and started to walk out with Alex and Tobin in front of her, “But don’t take long, we need details!” she added as she shut the door behind her.

Ali started to roll of of Ashlyn to pull her clothes back on.

“Aliiiiii,” Ashlyn whined, still worked up.

“What? You can’t seriously think we’re going to be able to finish with them right outside the door, do you?” Ali asked emphatically, knowing her teammates were standing outside the door.

“GO DOWNSTAIRS!” Ashlyn yelled out to the trio.

They heard a smattering of chuckles outside the door and then the sound of rushing feet heading down the stairs.

“Come on, stud, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can come back up here and finish.”

“Why me?” Ashlyn whined as she pulled on the clothes Ali had thrown at her.

The two made their way downstairs to find Alex, Tobin, and Kelley sitting on the couch ready for answers.

“Did you wash your hands?” Kelley smirked at them.

Ashlyn and Ali just ignored her and made their way to the recliner where Ashlyn sat down first and then pulled Ali on her lap.

“So… we’re together,” Ali started.

“Clearly,” Kelley countered, “We want to know all of the details!”

Thus began the story that the two felt like they had now told 10 times. Kelley interrupted when necessary and Tobin mostly just sat there with a smile on her face, happy that her two friends had finally gotten together and were happy.


	11. JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please don't hate me! I know it's been super long since I've updated and I'm so sorry! But I finally got settled in my new home and until I get a new job I'm not doing anything during the day so I should have plenty of time to write as long as I can conjure up some ideas! Here's a pretty long one, since I've made y'all wait so long. Hope you enjoy it and that you're all still with me on this! Send me all the ideas you have! I can't promise I'll be able to use them but I love to hear what you guys want to see and I'll do my best to make it work!

They made it. They’re finally here. Together. Ali couldn’t believe it. They had arrived in Winnipeg late last night with the team and had all gone straight to the hotel to chill out afer the day of traveling they had done. The rooming selections were done by the captains who had put Ali with JJ and Ashlyn with HAO.

They all knew last night would be their last night before they all entered “World Cup” mode and they all planned to take advantage of it. Most of the girls had congregated in Christen and Syd’s room to watch movies and eat junk food, knowing that would be the last time they’d be able to eat it for a couple weeks.

Ashlyn and Ali had other plans. Knowing Ali was going to put their “no sex during tournament” rule into full effect for the next couple weeks, Ashlyn fully planned to take advantage of their last night. When she heard JJ talking to Press and Syd about staying in their room for a sleepover with Kelley, Tobin, Alex, HAO, Pinoe, Moe, Kling, and Alyssa, Ashlyn knew her and Ali would have the room to themselves.

That’s how Ali woke up this morning with her girlfriend’s arm draped across her naked waist. Ali felt like she was in complete bliss. Not only was she ready for the World Cup, she was here with the woman she loved. She felt Ashlyn stir next to her, so she placed a soft kiss on the hand that had curled up around her face during the night. Ali wasn’t ready to open her eyes yet so she laid there soaking in all of the overwhelming feelings that were coursing through her body.

Last night had been perfect. She couldn’t have asked for a better start to this tournament. She’s laying in bed completely sated from last night with her naked girlfriend behind her, and today they start the journey of a lifetime. She couldn’t hardly believe it herself.

When it finally dawned on her that an alarm hadn’t woken her up this morning, she wondered what time it really was. Knowing they had breakfast at 8 and media starting at 8:30 made her eyes shoot open to find a phone on the nightstand. As her eyes opened not only did she register that the clock on the nightstand was ready 7:58, but she also registered a blonde head standing at the end corner of the bed.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed, half from the intrusion of the teammate she was not expecting to see and half from knowing how late they were.

“Mmm, g’back to sleep, babe,” Ashlyn mumbled sleepily from behind her as her arm tightened around Ali’s waist.

Ali was still in a state of shock, wide eyed staring at JJ, who honestly looked like she didn’t know what to do.

Ashlyn could feel her girlfriend tense and thought that Ali was already getting worked up about the pressure from the World Cup and figured she knew exactly how to release that tension from her body. Without opening her eyes, or fully waking up honestly, she began a slow descent down her girlfriend’s body with her hand.

Ali felt Ash’s hand slowly start to make it’s way towards her center underneath the covers and quickly sat up with the sheet; obviously, not thinking about how much faster her girlfriend’s hand would slip down her body when she sat up.

When Ashlyn’s hand fell down straight to Ali’s center, Ali was stuck between letting out a soft moan and wanting to crawl in a hole and stay there until this day was over.

Ashlyn’s fingers were searching out Ali’s clit when Ashlyn felt her girlfriend’s hand wrap around her arm and stop her.

“Uhm, sooo… I’m gonna go back downstairs… But I was sent up here to find out why you’re not at breakfast,” JJ began as her eyes quickly sought out anything on the wall so that she wasn’t looking at her two teammates naked in bed together, “Uh, so I’ll just tell them you’re on your way and that, uh, Ash is coming, too?” she finished the last part of the sentence as somewhat of a question because she didn’t know how she could possibly go downstairs and explain to her team that Ali and Ash are together and heading down.

“JJ, wait!” Ali called after her before she could turn and walk towards the door. It was at the time of Ali’s outburst that Ashlyn’s eyes shot open to find out what was going on, “JJ?”

Still half asleep, Ashlyn sat up and rubbed her eyes, “What’s going on?” she asked Ali, who turned towards her girlfriend to find her sitting up in bed with a completely naked chest on full display.

“Oh my God!” JJ exclaimed when she turned back towards the two, “I’m just gonna wait outside for you two to get yourselves together.”

“God damnit!” Ali exclaimed once the door was shut behind JJ.

“Was that Julie?” Ashlyn asked, still in disbelief that their teammate was just in the room.

“Get up. Now. We’re late!” Ali told her as she jumped out of the bed and threw some clothes on.

Standing outside the door JJ could clearly hear what the two were saying inside. She had to laugh at the complete absurdness of the situation and how embarrassed she knew Ali was. She figured Ashlyn could care less that JJ just saw her bare chest, but the look on Ali’s face knew Ashlyn was gonna be in deep shit for the rest of the day.

“I told you to set the alarm last night, Ash!” she heard Ali through the door.

“Sorry, I was a little busy giving you all the orgasms you kept begging for,” she heard Ash reply quickly. _‘Dang, Ash, you’re not helping yourself here,’_ JJ thought to herself when she heard that.

“Shut up. Get dressed and let’s go run some damage control,” Ali stated, trying to stay calm.

It was only about two minutes later that the door was flung open and JJ saw Ali and Ashlyn standing there in the black t shirts they were instructed to wear today with their black sweats and hair up in sloppy ponytails on top of each head.

“Well then, I think they’re waiting for us to get started with breakfast,” JJ announced shyly to get the two moving.

The three of them walked to the elevator in silence, but once they got on JJ couldn’t hold it in anymore. She busted out laughing thinking about the whole situation, which in turn made Ashlyn double over in laughter as Ali looked on at the two like they were on drugs.

“This is so not funny,” Ali exclaimed over their laughter.

“It is a little,” Ash retorted.

“I’m gonna have to agree with Harris on this one,” JJ said, “Although, this kinda explains why everyone was offering to go get you two. I just figured since it was my room and I needed to grab my sweatshirt anyways that it wasn’t a big deal. Now the looks that Pinoe was shooting at Hope make a lot more sense.”

They elevator stopped on the bottom floor and the three got off to head to the conference room where breakfast was set up. They rushed in to find all eyes had turned to them, registering the looks on the faces of the people who knew about their relationship, Ashlyn couldn’t help but smirk trying to hold in her laughter. Pinoe looked like she was about to bust, as did Kelley and Syd. Hope was looking on in mild annoyance at Ashlyn for being irresponsible. Carli, Abby, Christie, Alex, and Whit were looking on in slight discomfort as they could all guess what JJ had walked in on.

“Alright. Since we’re all here,” Jill began with a pointed glare at Ali and Ashlyn, “Let’s get started on breakfast and then meet in the lobby to head to media day. Let’s have a great day today, ladies! Beginning of the World Cup!” she announce happily, trying to get the team pumped up for all the media they were bound to face today.

Pinoe grimaced thinking about all of the questions they would be asked today and let out a slightly sarcastic, “Woohoo!” that made everybody laugh and nod along, effectively lightening the mood.

“Harris, Krieger, come with me!” Jill called out for the two before she walked out of the conference room.

Ali and Ash, who had taken seats across from each other snapped their heads up to find each other’s eyes before scooting their seats back and standing up.

“Oooooooohhh” Pinoe and Kelley egged on as if they were in middle school being called to the principal’s office before they were effectively shut up by a glare from Hope.

The two made their way towards where Jill was standing down the hall with their heads down, knowing they were about to get in trouble.

“I don’t think I need to tell you two how disappointed I am in you right now,” Jill began and got two heads shaking in reply, “I expect more out of you two. You’re both lucky it is this early in the tournament or there would be harsher consequences. I have been so proud of the way you two have been able to handle yourselves in team settings and am upset that his has happened. There will be new rules set for you two and I expect you to follow them for the rest of this tournament. No sleeping over in each other’s room, period. If I hear about you breaking this rule I will be forced to take out drastic measures, is that clear?”

They both nodded quickly and answered, “Yes ma’am,” sincerely.

“Also, you two will be running extra for me today at training,” they nodded in understanding, “One more thing, after this tournament is over you two will need to make a statement to the team about your relationship. The only reason I’m not making you two walk back into the conference room and do it right now is because I don’t want it to take away from this tournament. I have been more than understanding when it came to you guys not wanting people to know, but I think it will be time to do it. Am I clear?”

Ali spoke up first, “Of course, Coach. The only reason we haven’t told everybody is because we also didn’t want the focus to be taken off the field. We want everybody’s minds to be on this tournament, and this tournament alone. We will be more than happy to let everyone know after it’s over, hopefully with gold medals around our necks,” Ali smiled widely at the thought.

Jill smirked, “That sounds like a pretty good plan to me, Kriegy.”

Ashlyn then cut in, “I take full responsibility for this, Coach. I told Ali that I would set the alarm for this morning and then I didn’t so this is on me. Please don’t take away Ali’s playing time for this,” she said sincerely.

“No, Ash, don’t. This was both of our faults and it won’t happen again,” she assured Jill.

“Don’t worry. This isn’t taking away from anybody’s playing time. Ali’s nor yours, Ashlyn. I need you to be ready in case something happens to Hope. I know that you are aware of your spot on this team, but if something happens you need to know that you’re the first one off that bench to take her place. So keep your head in it and, both of you, get back in there and get some breakfast. We’ve got a long day ahead of us,” she smiled and patted the two on their shoulders.

“Yes, coach!” They both smiled and made their way back.

Back in the conference room while the two were having their talk with Jill, JJ was getting grilled by her table of Pinoe, Hope, Kelley, Alex, and Syd.

“What happened?” Pinoe asked as soon as they were out of the room.

“Uhh, I don’t think, uh nothing…” she rambled off non convincingly as her eyes floated around from person to person.

“Oh, don’t worry. We all know,” Kelley reassured her.

“Oh thank God!” She exclaimed, relief flowing out of her veins at the statement, “I thought I was the only one who knew and I was about to dieeee!”

“Oh, no. We’ve all been privvy to the super secret relationship that isn’t really all that secret because they suck at keeping secrets,” Pinoe told her.

“Let’s just say they definitely weren’t expecting company,” JJ smirked.

“Yes! You can join the group of us that have walked in on them going at it,” Syd exclaimed trying to keep her excitement in check so that other tables didn’t hear her.

“Oh God no! They weren’t actually having sex!” JJ exclaimed with a disgusted look on her face. 

 “Damnit! Go join another group then,” Kelley cut in and waved her hand like she was blowing her off.

“Uh, is there a group for finding them naked in bed with Ashlyn still asleep and wandering hands? Cause that’d be the group I’m in,” JJ explained.

“Nope, you’re on your own there, bud,” Pinoe told her, “Although I did see Kriegy full frontal and Alex was sent explicit texts.”

“How many people know?!” JJ asked.

“Well, Kelley and Tobin found out when we were in DC, Pinoe, Hope called Ash out on the hickies, Syd walked in on them in the hotel room, Whit found pictures on Ash’s phone, Carli and Abby heard them through the wall after the Algarve win, Christie was at the movies with her kids when they all saw them making out in the back row… I think that’s it though!” Alex rambled off.

“Gosh, they’re really bad at keeping it a secret, huh?” JJ acknowledged.

“The worst!” Pinoe laughed and then looked up to see the couple make their way back into the room with their heads down and cheeks red from embarrassment, “I’m taking bets on who finds out next. My money’s on HAO. It’s always the roomies that get it the worst.”


	12. HAO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingers crossed that you guys like this one! It's another long(ish) one. I love reading your comments and they definitely help keep me writing, so keep 'em coming and happy reading!

“Ash, I don’t think this is what they had in mind for us to use our tubs for,” Ali said to her girlfriend as she watched her fill the large tub in the hotel room bathroom with warm water and bubbles.

“What? They didn’t expect us to relax and have a nice bath after 6 days of grueling practices?” Ash asked back.

“That’s not what I meant. I _meaaaan_ , us bathing _together_.”

“Oh, well that’s just an added plus for us. Not everyone gets to relax in a nice bath with their significant other the day before the biggest tournament of their lives starts,” Ashlyn smiles.

Ali just took in the atmosphere and found herself being pulled in to the thought of sitting in a nice bath with Ashlyn and just relaxing, something that hasn’t come easy to her over the past months leading up to the World Cup.

Ashlyn walked over to Ali after checking the temperature and dumping in the bubbles, “Look, Als, I just want us to have some alone time and be able to relax together. I feel like after the first night we’ve both been on high alert and haven’t been able to just enjoy this experience.”

Ali just smiled at how considerate her girlfriend is being and leaned up to place a kiss on her lips, “I love you, Ash,” Ali mumbled against her lips.

Ashlyn pulled back, “I love you too, princess,” she then smirked, “Now let’s get you naked!”

Ali could only laugh at her girlfriend’s antics as she began stripping off her clothes. She had just shed her pants when she looked up to find Ashlyn standing stock still and staring at her, “You gonna get in with your clothes on?” she laughed.

Ashlyn shook herself out of the trance her naked girlfriend had put her in and threw her clothes off in record time before stepping into the bathtub and leaning against the back, she then assisted Ali in stepping and settling against her chest.

“This is perfect,” Ali hummed out as she felt Ashlyn’s arms wrap around her shoulders and settle on her chest.

“I’ll have to agree. This is one of my better ideas,” Ashlyn said and placed a kiss on Ali’s shoulder.

“Where’d you get the bubbles from, though?” Ali wondered aloud.

“I have my ways…” Ashlyn answered cryptically.

“I don’t wanna know, do I?”

“Yeah, probably not. Just remember how nice this was when Pinoe starts ribbing us later.”

“Uggghhhh. That girl,” Ali groaned.

“Don’t think about her right now,” Ash whispered into Ali’s ear as she began peppering kisses down her neck, sucking gently on the spot where her collarbone meets her neck, knowing that is Ali’s spot.

Ali felt Ashlyn’s hand start to slowly slip down her body, under the bubbles, “I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing bath?” Ali asked with a smile.

“Then let me help you relax, princess,” Ashlyn answered quickly, her fingers finding Ali’s folds and swiftly running a finger through them.

“Mmmm, Ash,” Ali moaned out when she felt the contact.

Ashlyn’s fingers began the routine that they were so accustomed to now, as they brought Ali closer to the edge than she had been in almost a week.

“God, yessss,” Ali’s voice continued to sound throughout the bathroom.

It was during one of Ali’s breathy moans that Ashlyn heard the door to her hotel room open and then shut. She instantly tensed, praying that HAO wouldn’t need to use the bathroom and then asking herself if she had even locked the bathroom door. ‘Fuck!’ she mouthed out, knowing Ali couldn’t see her face, when she realized that no, she didn’t lock the bathroom door because HAO was supposed to be at lunch with Pinoe and Whit.

“Baaaabe, don’t stop,” Ali whined out when Ashlyn’s fingers halted their movement.

“Shhhh,” Ashlyn whispered into Ali’s ear, hoping not to alarm her and yet not wanting HAO to hear anything.

Ali turned her head so she could see part of Ashlyn’s face, “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Nothing. I just don’t want the people next door to us to be able to hear what I’m doing to you. Remember the Carli and Abby fiasco?” Ashlyn whispered again, trying to cover.

“Ashlyn, we’re in the bathroom. I’m pretty sure people have sex in here all the time and nobody complains about the noise,” Ali points out, which then makes Ashlyn think about how many people have had sex in this very bathtub and it makes her scrunch her face in disgust.

Ali saw exactly where Ashlyn head had gone at that statement and quickly added to it, “They clean these things every day, Ash, do you really think that’s something you should be worried about right now?”

“Well, no. But it’s weird to think about. Like think of all the babies that have been conceived in here,” Ashlyn pondered.

“I need you to stop thinking about anything other than what you were just doing to me, or I’m going to explode,” Ali whined.

Ashlyn’s smirk was back in full force as her fingers went back to work on Ali’s center, though she was still silently praying that HAO didn’t walk in.

Ashlyn can’t remember a specific time that her prayers have been answered, other than the one when she prayed that Ali wouldn’t completely reject her when she confessed her love to her, but that’s besides the point. The point is that every other silent prayer Ashlyn has sent up in the past seems to be completely ignored. Which is exactly what happens.

Ashlyn can almost hear two voices in the room, but thinks HAO must have just turned on the TV.

“No, I think Ash is hanging out with Ali and them,” she heard HAO say from outside the bathroom door and before either of them have anytime to react, the door is flung open and HAO walks to the sink directly across from the tub.

Both girls have gone stock still as they stare at the mid fielder as she turns on the faucet and then looks up into the mirror.

“Ahhhh!” HAO screams out, hand clutching her chest, as she is startled by the bodies in her bathtub.

Ashlyn is quick to pull her fingers away from Ali’s center, even though they’re covered by bubbles up to their necks.

Pinoe comes running in to the bathroom to see what’s going on and is barely through the door when she stops, frozen to the spot and stares at Ashlyn, “What are you doing in here?” she asks.

“What am I doing in here?! What are you doing in here?! You told me you were going to lunch!!!” Ashlyn all but screams at the pixie haired blonde.  
 “You said you were going to Ali’s room for this!” Pinoe retorts.

“No! I specifically said we couldn’t do it in Ali’s room because JJ is meeting with Becky about the game tomorrow.”

“No you said they were meeting in Becky and Whit’s room.”

“No I didn’t!”   
“Yes you did!”

“No I didn’t!”

The two continued this, acting like two year olds until Ali cut them off, “Stop!”

They both automatically stopped and looked towards her and then up at HAO, who was being surprisingly quiet throughout the whole exchange.

“Well this is new,” HAO finally said as she pulled the toilet seat cover down and sat on top of it facing the two girls in the tub with her head on her fist as her elbow was rested on her thigh.

Ashlyn and Ali both groaned out loud, knowing they were going to be interrogated by their close friend.

Pinoe just laughed from her spot and then moved further into the bathroom and took a seat on the floor next to HAO.

“Sooooo, how long has this been happening?” HAO asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“Uhhhh almost 7 months now,” Ashlyn answered.

“7 months?! And I’m just now finding out about it!!” HAO exclaimed, feigning hurt at not having been told before.

“We’re trying to keep it on the DL for the time being,” Ali tried to explain.

“Who else knows? Because I’m guessing Pinoe already knows from her reaction.”

“Uh, well there’s a couple on the team that know. Just cause they’ve caught us in compromising positions and all,” Ash said.

“How many is a couple?”

“Uhh, like, uhm, well 11,” Ash replied, barely whispering the number.

“11?! I’m the 12th person to find out! I’m hurt, and personally upset with myself that I didn’t figure it out before this.”

“We planned on sitting everybody down and telling everybody at once, but then people started figuring it out and before we knew it almost half the team knows. And now with the World Cup here we don’t want to take anybody’s attention off of what is going on, so we’re telling everybody after it’s over,” Ali explained, once again.

“Understandable. I’m still upset I couldn’t put two and two together, though. I should’ve figured it out when Ash was always texting with a huge smile on her face,” HAO laughed at the memories she had.

“So, I wanna hear everything! How you two finally got together, first date, how everybody found out, EVERYTHING!” HAO continued and then sat still waiting for the two to tell her the story.

Ashlyn and Ali both suddenly remembered they were naked in the bathtub and got uncomfortable, “Uh, well can we maybe do this in the room? When we’re all dressed and not uh, naked?” Ashlyn asked.

“Oh, yeah. Of course, we’ll be waiting!” HAO said as her and Pinoe got up to leave the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door behind them.

“I’m sorry this wasn’t the relaxing bath I had promised you,” Ashlyn said into Ali’s ear.

“We can make them wait a couple minutes and you could finally finish what you started,” Ali smirked as she grabbed Ashlyn’s arm and directed it down her body.

Ashlyn allowed Ali to direct her arm until she reached her destination and her fingers once again took over.

The only sounds coming from the bathroom were Ali’s quiet moans and the sound of the kisses that Ashlyn was placing on Ali’s shoulder and neck, but those sounds were enough for Pinoe to fully understand what was going on in there.

She had no problems with walking back into the bathroom, “No time for this, kiddos. IT’S STORYTIMEEEE!” She announced exuberantly, which made both girls in the bathtub jump at the intrusion. Ali’s face immediately went red and Ashlyn grabbed the wet washcloth off the lip of the tub to throw it at Pinoe.

“Get out!” Ashlyn yelled as she threw the washcloth.

“Not until I know that no hands will be going underwater! We want to hear all the stories!” Pinoe said as stood her ground.

“Pinoe! We aren’t going to get out with you standing right there!” Ashlyn stated.

“What? It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before,” Pinoe smirked and winked at Ali.

“STOP DOIN THE DIRTY IN THE TUB AND GET OUT HERE!” came HAO’s voice from her bed, “NOW I WANNA KNOW WHAT PINOE’S SEEN!”

“Fine, we’re getting out,” Ashlyn announced and stared at Pinoe until she left.

Ashlyn began to sit up and lift herself out of the tub as Ali groaned and whined about not being able to finish, “Nooooooo.”

“I know, babe, but now that HAO knows, we can talk her into leaving the room for a couple hours later and finish everything,” Ash reminded her as she helped Ali out of the tub and into the towel she had set out.

Ali smiled and leaned up for a kiss, “I’m holding you to it, stud.”

They both quickly dried off and Ashlyn walked into the room in her towel to grab them both some clothes. Ali had to borrow some of Ashlyn’s sweats and a sweatshirt. They both emerged from the bathroom and sat down on Ashlyn’s bed as HAO and Pinoe followed their every move.

“I hate you both,” Ali mumbled as she snuggled into Ashlyn’s side.

“Awww, don’t worry Kriegy, HAO can hang out with me and Kling later tonight in our room,” Pinoe winked which made the three girls in the room laugh out loud.

“Alright, the floor is yours,” HAO prompted the two girls to begin their stories.

Ash began with a smile, “Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess,” Ali quickly smacked her in the arm and told her to be serious as HAO and Pinoe chuckled at their antics.

“This shit is gold,” Pinoe told HAO with a nod at the couple already arguing about how their relationship started, ready to see how the rest of story time would go with these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Comments. (: 
> 
> Let me know what you all wanna see. I had one written for Kling and Moe but then Krashlyntome decided to go and write a bomb ass chapter about the Houston injury and I couldn't put my horrible chapter out after that, so I'm up to new ideas for those two! Also, I know I haven't done either of their families yet (besides Kyle), but when I do decide to do those chapters I can almost promise you they will be set before most of the team found out! So back before the Algarve and such, just FYI. You guys rock! Continue on with your awesome selves!


	13. ARod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

They had just won their first game of the World Cup. A 3-1 win over Australia, and Ali felt like she could finally take a breath. All of the hype leading up to this tournament had them all on edge and she knew that they're playing showed it. She couldn't help but feel like they needed to play better if they wanted to get out of the group stage.

But, no matter what, they had won and she was happy. They were all standing on the field cooling down and talking amongst themselves. Ali's eyes searched for Ashlyn and she found her running after little Ryan, acting like a dinosaur that was gonna eat him. The little boy was running as fast as his little legs could go and laughing hysterically at the same time.

Ali couldn't take her eyes off the pair as they continued to play around. Ashlyn would gain ground on Ryan and then have to walk a couple steps to let the kid get a bigger lead. The smile that formed on Ali's lips at the scene was unintentional. She honestly didn't realize she was smiling, nor did she realize that Amy had come to stand next to her.

"She's pretty good with him, huh?" ARod asked as she nodded at the pair.

"Yeah, it's pretty adorable," Ali laughed out loud when she saw Ashlyn grab Ryan around the waist and sling him up in the air and then catch him on the way back down, Ryan of course loved it and made her do it again. Ali could almost hear the little boy's voice, "Again, Ashy, again!"

The whole team was accustomed to the little boy's endless amount of energy. He could run around all day with them and still want to play come bedtime.

"She'll definitely be an amazing mom one day," ARod commented, seeing how Ali would react.

Ali laughed at the comment and then began thinking about having kids with Ashlyn and how amazing Ash would be with their kids. Ali had never thought about having kids with anybody she had dated before, so it was really saying something that the thought of her and Ashlyn having kids didn't make her want to run away screaming.

"You ok there, Kriegs?" Amy asked with a wave in front of Ali's face when she saw the far off look the defender got.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm good."

The goalkeeper-2 year old duo had moved on to taking PKs with Pinoe as the goalie. Ashlyn would put the ball in place and then Ryan would kick it as hard as his little legs would let him, of course Pinoe would let it roll slowly by her and then Ashlyn would pick Ryan up and run around screaming as though his kick had just won them the World Cup.

"What are we talking about over here, ladies?" Kelley asked as she walked up on Ali and Amy, who were both watching the group over by the goals.

"Oh, just talking to Kriegy about how good of a mom Ashlyn is gonna be," ARod said offhandedly.

"You guys have already talked about having kids?!" Kelley exclaimed, clearly surprised at the thought.

"What?" ARod asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Kelley!" Ali exclaimed and shot her a look that was clearly meant to say that ARod still didn't know they were together.

"What? I'm not judging you guys for talking about it. I mean it's been, what, 7 months? I was just surprised that Ash was on board with it, honestly. She kinda seems like the type that is scared to have kids cause she thinks she'll ruin 'em or something. Not that she would or anything cause she's pretty amazing with kids, but you know how her minds works," Kelley rambled off, not looking up to see ARod's expression of pure shock.

"Something you wanna tell the class, Kriegy?" ARod asked cheekily once Kelley had stopped.

"She just told you they've talked about kids, my God, what else do you want her to tell you? That's like huge for these two!" Kelley interjected.

"Kelley! Stop talking!" Ali said forcefully.

"What? All I'm saying is with the way you two go at it, it's probably a good thing she can't get you pregnant!" Kelley commented.

By this time Amy was doubled over in laughter and Kelley was looking on in confusion. Ali couldn't decide whether to smack Kelley upside the head or join ARod in laughter at the whole situation.

"Mama! I scored on Pinoe! And Ashy runned around wif me on her shoulders! I was so high!!!" Ryan told his mom as he and Ashlyn walked up to the trio.

ARod finally controlled her laughter and picked up her little boy to give him a kiss, "That sounds so cool, Ry! Did you thank Ash and Pinoe for playing with you?"

"Tank you, Ashy!" Ryan said to Ashlyn.

"Anytime, little man."

"What's going on over here?" Ashlyn asked when she noticed the awkwardness that still hung in the air.

"Well our good friend, Kelley here just outed us to ARod, but no biggie," Ali said with a pointed glare to Kelley who's face clearly showed that she didn't know what she had done.

"Wait- wha- Amy didn't know?!?!" Kelley all but yelled.

"No, Kelley, she didn't. And you pretty much just told her we go at it like rabbits on crack, so thanks for that," Ali said dryly.

"My bad. I'm gonna- uh- go talk to Hope or somebody who's less scary right now..." Kelley said as she quickly ran away from the trio.

"You want me to have Hope scare her?" Ashlyn asked Ali, knowing that Hope would gladly help the duo pull a prank on Kelley.

"We'll talk about it later," Ali told her and then turned to ARod, "So... Yeah, there's that."

"Wow. Gotta say I'm not all that surprised."

"Yeah, I don't think anybody has been," Ashlyn laughed.

"So you two are really together?"

"We are," Ali answered and leaned in to Ashlyn, not so much that it would be noticeable to anybody that was looking on, but enough for Ashlyn to recognize it as Ali wanting to be close to her.

"This is so amazing!" ARod exclaimed as she jumped up in the air for joy.

"Well just don't make it a big deal, okay? That's why we've been keeping it a secret, we don't want it to be any big thing. Also, not everybody knows so keep it on the DL," Ali told her with a smile on her face at the joy that was almost emanating off of ARod.

"Don't worry! I am all about keeping secrets," ARod winked at the two.

"Yeahhh, I don't think Mittsy would agree. Remember when she got pregnant and you practically shouted it from the rooftop of the hotel before she could tell anybody?" Ashlyn reminded them.

"Okay, well that was a long time ago and I've gotten better at secret keeping since then," ARod defended herself.

"Yeah, like 2 years," Ash rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever. Be nice to me or I won't let you hang out with my kid," ARod joked.

"Noooo!" Ashlyn playfully gasped and picked Ryan up from where he was playing with the rubber pellets in the turf, "you can't take my little Ry-guy away from me!" She hugged him tightly to her chest.

"Ashy! Stopppp!" Ryan squirmed against the tight hold.

"Nope. I'm kidnapping you, kid. How would you like to come live with me and Auntie Ali?"

Ryan seemed to ponder the offer for a second, "You have cookies?" He asked.

"Uh, of course. Cookies are only my favorite food!"

"Okay!" The kid accepted and laughed when Ashlyn lifted him up and placed a raspberry on his exposed stomach.

She set him back down on the ground and looked up at ARod with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh, whatever, Harris. Just wait until you two have kids. I'm gonna get them hopped up on sugar and then give em back to you."

"Wait, kids?" Ashlyn asked, suddenly very serious. She then turned to Ali with a pale face and an unreadable expression, "are you pregnant?!"

"What? Ashlyn! Go back to Sex Ed, babe, we were just commenting on how good you are with kids," Ali told her girlfriend.

The color started to come back to Ashlyn's face as she let out a long breath.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you couldn't get pregnant. Unlesssss, you have said these fingers are magical before," Ashlyn smirked and wiggled her finger out in front of her.

"Oh God, I'm leaving you two now," ARod laughed, "before you corrupt my son any further!"

"Hey, let him hang out with me and he'll grow up and get all the girls!" Ashlyn called after their retreating forms.

"You're such a dork," Ali laughed at her girlfriend.

"Yeah but you love me," Ashlyn smirked, "and wanna have kids with me! Sheesh, Al, at least let me propose first."

"Oh yeah? You got plans for that?" Ali asked, figuring Ash would play it off like she normally does during serious conversations.

"Uh, I do believe that is for me to know and for you to find out," Ash laughed and then ran away from her girlfriend before Ali could ask her anymore questions.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Harris!" Ali called after her girlfriend, but couldn't help the smile that once again overtook her face at the thought of her future including Ashlyn.


	14. Kling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda got away from me! Not sure how it turned out, but hope you like it!

Ever since they had been banned from staying the night in each other’s rooms, Ashlyn and Ali had gotten in the habit of getting up early and heading down to breakfast together before anybody got down there. It was now an unspoken agreement that Ash would wait outside Ali and JJ’s door at 7:30 and Ali would slip out and join her for breakfast.

On this morning, a travel day for them, Ali and Ash were seated in the dining room by themselves sipping their coffee. None of their teammates would be down for at least 45 minutes and the two enjoyed being alone together as they got their day started.

They were heading out to Vancouver today, after their 0-0 tie with Sweden yesterday.

“You played great yesterday, babe, don’t get hung up on the little things. We got the point and that’s what we needed,” Ash told her girlfriend the same thing she had been saying all last night.

“I know, it’s just so hard to get those silly mistakes out of my head. I keep replaying them over and over. They won’t stop!” Ali whined.

“Just think about all of the things you did right, and all of the great things you’re going to do against Nigeria. You can’t hold on to those mistakes, princess, you know this. Just continue to play your game and you’ll be fine.”

“You always know what to say to me,” Ali smirked and leaned in to her girlfriend, for what she meant to be a quick kiss. Ashlyn on the other hand, had different plans. She quickly brought a hand up to the back of Ali’s neck to keep her in close as her lips moved against her girlfriends. Her tongue slid along Ali’s top lip and Ali granted her access into her mouth.

Both were so caught up in the kiss they didn’t hear the door open, the only thing they heard was the loud shutting noise it made as whoever it was quickly walked out before they were seen.

“Fuck,” Ash exclaimed as they both pulled back quickly.

“Who was it?!” Ali asked, in a state of panic.

“I didn’t get a change to see,” Ash explained, “I’m sure it was somebody who already knows or they would’ve made some big deal about us being together.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll ask around on the bus later and see if it was any of them,” Ali said, “Let’s head back up and get our stuff packed up.”

The two made their way out of the dining room, searching around to see if whoever had walked in on them was still hanging around, but after no luck they hopped on the elevator and went back to their rooms.

The ride to the airport was a rather quick one, 30 minutes at most, and Ali spent most of that time texting some of the girls who knew about their relationship to see if it was them that walked into the dining room that morning.

“Well, Pinoe, Kell, Alex, Hope, ARod, and Whit all said it wasn’t them. And Pinoe can vouch that it wasn’t Lauren, and we know it wasn’t HAO or JJ. So that leaves Tobin, who was probably with Kelley, Abby, Carli, and Cap, and I feel like any of them would’ve just said something to us and got their coffee,” Ali whispered to Ash who was sitting next to her.

“So now what?” Ash asked with wide eyes at the realization that it could’ve been somebody who didn’t know about their relationship and that person could then go and tell everybody what they saw.

“We pray to God that whoever it was doesn’t tell anybody!” Ali sighed and sat back in her chair with a huff.

“Hey, don’t stress about this. We’ll figure out who it was and it’ll be over with.”

“Ash this is exactly why we didn’t want to tell everybody! If they make a big deal out of this then Jill will be pissed and who knows what she’d do then!”

“Okay so to make sure that doesn’t happen, we just have to figure out who it was.”

“Yeah okay, what are we gonna do? Go up to everybody and say ‘Hey did you by chance catch us making out in the dining room this morning?’” Ali asked sarcastically.

“Well, that wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, but if you think that’s the way to go then…” Ash smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

“We’re here,” Ali said as they pulled up to the plane, “Let’s talk about it on the plane.”

Ash just sighed and got up to get their bags out of the overhead compartments. She took a look around to try and figure out who might’ve saw them but everyone was in their own worlds or having conversations with teammates, except Kling. She definitely saw Kling staring at her and Ali, but figured it was just a fluke and let it go.

They loaded the plane and got their unofficial assigned seats. Everybody had their own 3 seats, Ash and Ali always got one aisle to themselves. Pinoe took the seats behind Ali and Kling took the seats behind Ash.

“What was that text about this morning, Kriegs?” Pinoe asked from her aisle seat to Ali, who was sitting in her aisle seat as well.

“Somebody walked in on Ash and I kissing this morning in the dining room, but they walked out before we could get a look at who it was and now we don’t know if they’re gonna tell everybody and I’m freaking out!” Ali rambled off the events of the morning.

“Okay, calm down, kid. We’ll figure this out,” Pinoe assured her.

Ali seemed to let out a sigh of relief when Pinoe told her this, which Ash saw, “Yes, of course. Listen to Pinoe, because when I say that we’ll figure it out, I’m just messing with you. But Pinoe and her detective skills sure are fit for this mystery!” she commented dryly.

“Don’t be like that, Ash. I just want to know who it was!” Ali shot back at her quickly.

“What? And I don’t? My ass is on the line too, Alex.”

“Hey!” Pinoe cut in before any more words could be thrown, “I don’t think you two going at each other’s throats is going to help.”

“God, I just want this day to be over,” Ali said as she leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed.

Ash looked to Pinoe with pleading eyes and Pinoe knew that she definitely had to help the couple out.

“Alright, here’s what we’re gonna do. You two sit here and don’t look suspicious. I’m gonna go talk to the gals and see what everyone was up to and who got coffee.”

15 minutes later Pinoe was back in her seat relaying what she had learned to Ali and Ash, “Okay so the only ones who got coffee from the hotel were Carli and Hope and they both said they got it right before we got on the bus, so maybe it was just a hotel worker or something.”

“There. See, Als, nothing to worry about.”

“That does make me feel a little better,” Ali said with a slight smile on her lips.

The plane took off 10 minutes later and the girls were up playing games and talking amongst themselves. Ashlyn was sitting with her back against the wall and her legs along the chairs when Kling’s head popped in through the slit in the chairs.

“What’s up, Ash?” Kling said and startled Ashlyn, who was messing around on her phone.

“Jesus Christ, Kling, warn a girl before you pop up on them psycho stalker-like,” Ash laughed.

“My bad. How was your morning?” Kling asked, trying not to sound too conspicuous.

“Uh, it was good. How about yours?” Ash asked back, confused at the direction of the conversation, but then again it was Kling she reminded herself.

“Eh, pretty good. Nothin’ too out of the ordinary, well except one thing, but…” Kling shrugged it off like it was nothing.

“Well… that’s good, I guess,” Ash replied.

“Yeah. So hey, we’re friends right? I mean I know we’re friends, but we’ve known each other for a long time and we’re like close friends. Wouldn’t you say?”

“Uh, yeah, of course Kling. You’re one of the girls I’ve known the longest. I’d say we’re pretty close.”

“That’s good. Just, I mean, you know you can talk to me about anything, y’know?”

“Yeah, of course. And same with you.”

“Yeah I know that. But like, you can tell me anything and I’m good at keeping secrets and all,” Kling reassured her.

“Uhm, thanks. I’ll keep that in mind, buddy,” Ashlyn replied rather skeptically because to be honest, this was one of the weirdest conversations her and Kling had ever had, and they’ve had some weird ones.

“Just don’t forget it,” Kling said and then sat back in her seat.

Ashlyn just laughed to herself and looked up to Ali who was looking at her with a questioning look. Ashlyn could only shrug and laugh some more when she thought back on the conversation. It was then she felt her phone vibrate with a text from her girlfriend.

**Alex:** What was that about?

**Ashlyn:** Who knows with that kid? She kept telling me that I could talk to her about things and that she was there for me or whatever.

**Alex:** ASHLYN!

  **Ashlyn:** What?!

**Alex:** It’s Kling! She’s the one who saw us!

**Ashlyn:** No it’s not. I know Kling, if it was her she would’ve ran into that dining room and tackled us both, trust me.

**Alex:** Why else would she say that to you then?

**Ashlyn:** That’s just Kling. She’s probably worried I’m upset I’m not playing or something stupid like that.

**Alex:** I still think it’s her…

**Ashlyn:** And I still think you’re paranoid. Nobody’s said anything to us and it’s been well over 4 hours now, I think we’re in the clear.

**Alex:** Whatever, I guess we’ll see.

**Ashlyn:** I love you, princess

**Alex:** Love you too, stud. (:

The two then went back to their readings and didn’t comment on it again.

They got to the hotel and were given new room assignments. Ali was now rooming with Kling and Ash was with Hope.

“Kill me now,” Ashlyn whined as they made their way up to the rooms.

“Aww, it won’t be so bad. Just don’t do anything stupid to piss her off,” Ali laughed.

“It’s me. Of course I’m gonna do something stupid and she’s gonna kick me out.”

“Well you can come stay with me and Kling here, then,” Ali laughed and slung her arm over Kling’s shoulders.

“Yeah, Ash! You can come hang with us,” Kling winked at Ashlyn.

“Uh, thanks Kling,” Ashlyn replied nervously, wondering why Kling would wink at her.

That afternoon they all went down to the field for some light training. They were in the middle of a drill when Kling turned to Ali, “So, roomie, got any secrets I should know about?” she laughed.

“Well I’ve been known to sleep walk and accidentally smother my roommates with a pillow, but that’s only happened once and the girl thankfully made it out alive,” Ali told her dead panned.

“Wh- what?!” Kling asked back horrified.

Ali just laughed and smack Kling in the shoulder, “I’m kidding, Kling!”

“Holy shit, Ali! You can’t do that to me!”

“You should’ve seen your face!” Ali laughed at her.

“God, see if I ever leave the room so you can have private time with Harris,” Kling said under her breath as she walked away.

Ali only caught a couple words that had left her mouth, “What was that Kling?!” she asked.

“Nothing, nothing. I said nothing!” Kling yelled from across the field now.

After training Ali went straight to Ashlyn, “I promise you it’s Kling, Ash! And if we don’t talk to her, who knows who she’s going to tell!”

“Ali, you have got to let this go. If it was Kling she would’ve said something, I’ve known the girl for 8 years now, she’s not shy about anything!”

“Well why don’t we just ask her and see what she says?”

“Because then we’d have to tell her, and if it wasn’t her then we’re telling somebody else on this team before this tournament is over.”

“You’re right. Okay, let’s just get on the bus.”

Back on the bus Kling was buzzing with energy. She was having fun torturing the two. After seeing them freaking out on the bus and plane ride earlier, she decided to have some fun at their expense. She quickly got the seat behind Ali and Ash and pulled Moe down next to her.

“Oh my gosh, Moe, you’ll never guess what I saw this morning!” Kling said loud enough for Ash and Ali to hear her. When she saw the two look at each other and then lean back in their seats to try and hear what she said next, she continued in a whisper to Moe, “I saw Ashlyn and Ali…” her sentence was cut off when Ashlyn almost jumped over the seats.

“Woaaahhhhh!” Ashlyn exclaimed as she got her torso over the seat and leaned into Kling and Moe, “Heyyy guys!”

“Dude! What are you doing?” Kling asked Ashlyn who was still hanging over the top of the seats.

“Just wanted to see what was going on back here…” Ashlyn tried to come up with an excuse, “Soo.. how’s it goin?”

“Good! Kling was just about to tell me some juicy gossip,” Moe replied excitedly and then looked to Kling to continue.   
 “Okay, so this morning I woke up and decided to get some coffee when I walked into the dining room-“ her sentence was once again cut off when Ashlyn quickly placed her hand over Kling’s mouth.

Kling’s eyes went wide when Ashlyn covered her mouth and Moe just asked, “What did you see?!”

“She didn’t see anything!” Ashlyn told Moe quickly, “Right, Kling? You didn’t see anyyyythingggg,” she said to Kling with a glare.

Kling just nodded her head in understanding. Ashlyn took her hand off of Kling’s mouth and then sat back in her seat, hoping she got her point across to the defender. Ali had been turned around in her seat watching the whole thing pan out, terrified.

“Dude, what did you see?” Moe asked Kling in a whisper, which Ash and Ali still heard from in front of them.

“Oh, nothing,” Kling replied in a sing song voice, “Just something very interesting,” she finished with a laugh, knowing Ali and Ash had finally figured out it was her.

“Well tell me!” Moe pleaded with her.

“Nah, it’s not a big deal.”

“You’re weird,” Moe said before putting her headphones on.

They got off the bus at the hotel and Ali and Ash followed Kling up to the room.

“So it was you!” Ali exclaimed once they were all in the room.

“God, it took you two long enough!” Kling said exasperatingly and flopped back on her bed.

“I told you!” Ali turned to Ash with a satisfied grin on her face.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You were right, I was wrong. Congratulations. You want a cake?” Ash said back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I can’t believe you guys didn’t know it was me!” Kling announced, breaking the two out of their staring match, “I’m like a super secret spy or something!”

“To be fair, I knew it was you, but this one wouldn’t believe me,” Ali said with a point to Ashlyn.

“Yeah only because I figured she would’ve reacted like this, only this morning!” Ash tried to defend herself.

“So, now that you know, you have to keep it a secret,” Ali warned Kling, “We don’t want this to be a big deal, especially during this tournament!”

“You got it, dude! But like, who else knows? Cause I’ve gotta tell somebody this awesome story!”

“You can tell Pinoe or Tobin. Those are your only two options,” Ash told her, knowing Pinoe would hear from Ali anyways and Tobin wouldn’t even care all that much.

“They the only two that know?”

“Sureeee, we’ll go with that,” Ash laughed while Kling looked super confused.


	15. Ken & Deb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy $#*&! So, it's been too long, I know. But life happens, ya know? (Also, so does writers block). This one definitely got away from me, but it's fun and I hope you like it! Taking some writing liberties with this one and the timeline cause I know the Spirit didn't play FCKC until after Ali got her concussion, but they did here! K, good talk! (: ENJOY.

It was in the 86th minute that Ali watched her girlfriend make a diving stop right at the end of the goal. What she didn’t see was after the ball bounced off of Ashlyn’s hands, said hands continued on in their path straight for the goal post; more specifically, Ashlyn’s pinky finger jammed straight into the metal post.

Ashlyn remembers feeling pain radiate up her hand from her finger but didn’t think much of it since the ball was still in play and in her third. No, it wasn’t until Nairn had cleared the ball up to Crystal that she took a quick glance down at her gloves and noticed the odd angle her pinky finger was bent at.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed loudly as the pain then set in and she realized what she had done. She looked over at the scoreboard to see the seconds ticking away in the 89th minute and could only pray that 1. there wasn’t much time added on and 2. that her defense could keep the ball away from her.

There were so many thoughts running through Ashlyn’s mind at that moment, looking back she’s glad she remembered all of the doctors who had told her not to reset dislocations by herself.

There were only 2 times she thought she might have to make a play on the ball before the whistle blew signaling the end of the game. She quickly made her way over to the sideline and to the athletic trainers to get their help.

Ali, who had been talking to HAO and Lauren, saw her girlfriend make a beeline for the trainers and quickly excused herself from her friends to check on her, “What’s going on, babe?” she muttered as she walked up to her girlfriend.

“Uh, well I think I dislocated my pinky,” Ashlyn responded and held her still gloved hand up in front of her face to show Ali the middle joint of her pinky finger that was bent at a 90 degree angle.

“Oh my God!” Ali breathed out, slightly grossed out by the sight and also worried for Ashlyn.

“No biggie, Al. We’ll just go to the ER and have them re-set it and be on our way!”

“No biggie? Ash, your finger could help a kid measure a right triangle and you think it’s no biggie! We need to get to the ER, ASAP.”

“Als, your parents are here. Talk to them while I get changed and talk to the trainers, I’ll meet you at the car. No rush. I’m not in much pain and it’s not life threatening.”

Ali wanted so bad to lean over and give her girlfriend a quick kiss but knew better and instead went for a loving grab of the arm, “I’ll meet you out there in 10. My parents are gonna have to ride with us, though.”

“No problem! We’ll have a party in the ER,” Ash laughed, still trying to make light of the situation.

It felt like ages that they sat in the waiting room and Ashlyn was seriously contemplating just putting the pinky back into place herself.

Right as she got the courage up to even place a finger on the dislocation, her name was called through the glass doors. The nurse led the group back to a small room and assured them the doctor would be with them shortly.

Ken and Deb were trying to help keep spirits up in the room by cracking jokes with the girls.

“You just can’t stay out of these places, can you, Harris?” Ken laughed at the girl he’d gotten to know through his daughter.

“I think my body was just made to be injured,” Ashlyn laughed with Ken.

“Seriously though, Ash, how did you even do this? I thought the gloves were supposed to protect your fingers,” Ali said.

“Yeah, so did I. Obviously I need new ones,” Ashlyn glanced down at the hand that was still covered by her glove, “Not only because I don’t trust these things anymore, but also they’re gonna have to cut this one off.”

The doctor walked into the room with a smile on his face, “Good evening Miss. Harris, I see we’ve got a dislocation on our hands,” he joked, which got a small chuckle out of the group, but not what he had hoped for when he planned the small pun as he was reading over the chart.

He carefully picked up Ashlyn’s hand and turned it over a couple times trying to figure out the best way to attack getting the glove off, “Alright, here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna cut along this inside seam to try and get it loosened up enough that we can just slide it out. If at any time you feel too much pain just let me know and I’ll have a nurse come in and set you up with some pain meds.”

Ash gave him a quick nod in reply, just wanting this to be over with. He quickly got to work with his cutting and was ready to try and pull the glove off. Ashlyn shot a worried look to Ali, who was quick to scoot closer on the bed to Ashlyn and grab her left hand.

“Alright, slowly…” the doctor spoke aloud as he gently eased Ashlyn’s hand out of the glove.

“Shiiiiit,” Ashlyn cursed at the pain that was going through her finger anytime it moved even a little bit.

“Just a little bit more,” he assured her and after what felt like 10 minutes, but was only 30 seconds, the glove was off.

“Holy fuck that hurts,” Ashlyn exclaimed. Ken and Deb laughed from their seats, “Sorry for the language,” Ashlyn guiltily smiled back at the two, embarrassed by her outburst.

“No worries, kiddo,” Ken assured her with a smile.

“Alright, here’s what we do next,” The doctor got her attention back, “You’ve clearly dislocated your proximal interphalangeal joint, we’re going to need to take a quick x-ray just to make sure there’s nothing broken. But first, I’m gonna send somebody in to give you some painkillers. I don’t recommend trying to do this without them, especially if you’re worried about cussing in front of your parents,” the doctor smiled at Ken and Deb, “Have you ever been on pain killers before?”

Ashlyn smiled, “Yeah I’ve had way too many surgeries.”

“Alright, then you know what to expect. We’re gonna start you on morphine and then we’re gonna set this bad boy back in place and have you out of here shortly.” He smiled and then walked out to get everything ready.

It wasn’t long before a nurse walked in with an IV kit ready to get Ashlyn’s morphine running through her body.   
  
“Here we go,” Ashlyn mumbled as she began to feel the effects of the drug almost immediately. She quickly glanced around the room, “I apologize for whatever comes out of my mouth during the next hour.”

“This should be fun,” Ali mumbled to herself.

By the time the doctor came back in to set Ashlyn’s finger, she was high as a kite.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked as he joined the group gathered around the bed.

“I’m gooooood,” Ashlyn slurred out.

“I think she’s feeling pretty good right about now,” Ali laughed at her girlfriend.

“You bet I am!” Ashlyn replied with vigor.

“So, Ashlyn, who are all these people here with you tonight?” The doctor struck a conversation to keep her mind off of her finger.

Ashlyn looked at the three faces standing beside her bed and landed on the last one, “This beautiful one is my girlfriend,” she told him with pride radiating through her voice, “At least I think she is…” she watched Ali’s face go from shock to adoration in a matter of seconds, “I mean, you look like we’ve had sex before,” the words were out of Ashlyn’s mouth so fast that Ali barely had time to register the words before they were followed up with, “If not, can we? Because I wanna be your friend, but like the one that gives you orgasms.”

Ali was at a loss for words and she didn’t dare turn to her parents standing next to her because she’s almost certain their shit eating grins are bigger than Ashlyn’s at the moment.

“Ashlyn, we’re together,” Ali reassured her in a somewhat unamused tone, praying that it would be enough to change the subject.

“Damn right we are,” Ashlyn said with a laugh and a stupid smile on her face, “I was just trickin’ ya, making sure you weren’t some alien sent here to fuck with my mind.”

“You’re cute,” Ali laughed and leaned over to place a quick kiss on her lips, “I love you.”

“How long you two been together?” the doctor asked Ashlyn as he grabbed on to her pinky to make the reset.

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing,” Deb interrupted with a smirk. Ali could only bow her head in embarrassment at how her parents had found out they were together.

“Only a couple months, but we’re gonna get married,” Ashlyn answered matter of factly.

“Oh, really now?” Ken cut in this time as Ali looked on in wonder as well.

“Mmhmm! I mean, I still got some planning to do. And people to ask for her hand and all that. But once I do that and find the perfect place and the perfect time then it’s gonna happen!”

The room was in stunned silence, luckily for Ali the doctor picked up on it and promptly snapped Ashlyn’s finger back into place. The loud pop that followed broke the group out of their trance.   
  
“Well, looks like my work here is done. I’ll send somebody in to splint it up and then send you guys on your way. Take care,” he quickly exited the room that was filled with awkwardness.

“Soo…” Ali began as she finally looked her parents in the eyes, “Ash and I are together…” she told them, not really knowing what else to say at the moment.

“Yeah, I think we got that,” Deb laughed and reached over to pull her daughter in for a hug.

“We’re happy if you’re happy, sweetie,” Deb assured her, “And from the sounds of it, you’re pretty happy.”

“I couldn’t be happier,” Ali told them sincerely.

Ashlyn just looked on and once the family was done with their hugs she spoke up, “I’d like a hug too, please,” she said to Ali, “With a little somethin’ extra if you know what I mean,” she wiggled her eyebrows as best as her doped-up brain would allow her to.

Ali, Deb, and Ken just laughed at Ashlyn and Ali leaned over to give her another kiss, “Happy now?” she asked as she pulled back.

“Getting there. I might need a couple more of those, though.”

“I guess now might be a good time to get some answers out of you, huh Ashlyn?” Ken smirked.

“Daaaaddd,” Ali warned him.

“Oh, I’m just messin’ with her, honey.”

“Still, be nice.”

A nurse walked in and began checking all of Ashlyn’s vitals, “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Ashlyn responded. Scrunching up her nose she thought for a few seconds and then licked her lips, “And thirsty, can I get a beer, waitress? And an order of wings?”

Ali froze beside her with a look of horror on her face, it wasn’t until she saw the nurse smile and play along that she released the breath she’d been holding.

“Sure, someone will be right in to take you to your table, can you hold out until then?” the nurse asked teasingly.

“I guess… because see this beautiful woman,” Ashlyn replied pointing to Ali standing beside her, “She’s my girlfriend. So just pull the door shut when ya leave and she’ll keep me entertained until then.” She once again tried to wiggle her eyebrows, “If you know what I mean.” she added a wink on the end for good measure, but it really just looked like she had something in her eye.

“Oh God,” Ali groaned as her parents busted out laughing, “I’m so sorry,” she cut in before her girlfriend could say anything further, “Her mouth moves without her brain most of the time, so on pain meds it’s even worse.”

“It’s fine,” the nurse reassured her, “I’ve heard way worse.”

“Alright, Miss. Harris, I just need to splint your finger up and you’ll be on your way.”

Ashlyn nodded and Ali watched the next few minutes play out as the nurse and Ashlyn continued their conversation. The nurse would try and ask simple questions, but every answer Ashlyn gave was hilarious. Every answer was laced with either an inappropriate joke or a long winded story, which was clearly meant to make everyone laugh.

By the time the nurse was done, the group had learned that not only was the zombie apocalypse something Ashlyn was fully prepared for, but she was also prepared for an alien attack.

The nurse looked to Ali and her parents, “I think you guys are good to go. Make sure she keeps this splint on for the next 5 days and then she needs to follow up with her doctor for further rehab procedures. Here’s her prescription for pain meds if she needs them. She shouldn’t be in too much pain now that the joint has been set back in place, but this way she has it if she needs it.”

“Thank you so much,” Ali shook the nurses hand.

“My pleasure,” she smiled in return, “This is one of the reasons I love my job.”

They pulled up outside of Ash and Ali’s house and got the goalkeeper inside before she could fall asleep.

“How long you think she’ll be out?” Ken asked his daughter.

“Knowing her, she’ll probably sleep through the night and just sleep off the pain meds.”

“Perfect,” Ken smiled mischievously, “We’ll get to talk to her over coffee.”

The three sat up for a little bit longer before heading to bed themselves, planning to meet up early for breakfast before Deb’s flight back to Florida.

Ashlyn woke up the next morning wrapped around her girlfriend. She smiled and placed a kiss on Ali’s shoulder before getting out of bed and brushing her teeth. It was then she remembered being in the ER last night, but not much else. She shrugged it off, ‘How bad could it have been?’ she asked herself.

She quietly made her way down the stairs to start the pot of coffee, only to find Ken sitting up at the dining room table with 2 cups sitting in front of him.

“Have a seat, Ashlyn, we’ve got some things to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? Horrible? Probably. But I still wanna know what you thought (: If you're wondering where I got the awesome lines from, ask me about the time I sliced my leg open on a metal bleacher and had to go to the ER with my coach, mom, and (ex)girlfriend. And also, thank you to Reddit for putting the lines in my brain to begin with. Good times. -__-
> 
> Also, ideas! Throw them at me! I NEED THEM TO KNOCK ME UPSIDE THE HEAD SO I CAN GET SOME CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING AGAIN! 
> 
> Side note: Props to all you writers who are putting out flawless chapter(s) daily/regularly and I'm just sitting here trying to get one semi-good chapter out after a month. You all are tha real MVPs!


	16. Dunn & Nairn (& Pierre)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously set before they left for the World Cup (: It'll be easier to talk at the end of the chapter. ENJOY! [there may have been alcohol involved with the writing of this chapter... heads up.]

“Oomph,” Ashlyn grunted into the pillow her face was smashed down on, “Right there, Als,” she mumbled.

Ali, who was sitting astride Ashlyn’s butt, continued to work her fingers into the muscles on her girlfriend’s back. The Washington Spirit were in New Jersey getting ready for their game against Sky Blue FC tomorrow, and Ali figured that since she wasn’t playing, she could at least try and help her girlfriend get loose before the game.

So, Ali continued to slowly work her hands around Ashlyn’s back, feeling the taunt muscles pull beneath her hands. Ali couldn’t help but marvel at the strength her girlfriend’s back contained, the definition of every muscle easily visible.

Ali could feel the tension leaving the muscles as her hands ran over them, and it wasn’t long before what was once a painful yet pleasurable massage was now just a pleasurable one for Ashlyn. She listened to the groans that had once escaped Ashlyn’s mouth in the early stages of the massage, now turn into moans.

“You wanna flip over so I can do your front?” Ali leaned down and whispered in Ashlyn’s ear.

Ashlyn didn’t need to be asked twice, especially with how worked up she already was. Having Ali sitting across her ass, using her freaking goddess like hands, and yet not being able to see her, had Ashlyn worked up to the fullest. In a quick, yet graceful move, Ashlyn somehow managed to flip to her stomach while also pinning Ali to the bed. If she had been asked to ever do it again in her life, Ashlyn was pretty sure she’d end up in a pile of sheets on the floor; but, alas she had managed to pull it off when it really mattered, and now here she was, looking down at the woman she loves beneath her.

She bent down and caught Ali’s lips in a passionate kiss, her hands quickly going to the hem of the brunette’s shirt and lifting it over her head with ease. When Ali pulled back to allow the blonde to lift the shirt over her head, she caught a glimpse of Ashlyn’s eyes and saw just how worked up her girlfriend was. Ali forgot all about her recent struggles with her concussion and all of the stress that it was bringing, all she could think about at this moment was Ashlyn.

Ashlyn’s kisses had traveled from Ali’s neck, to her collarbone, to the top of her sports bra where it met her breast. She once again, easily lifted the sports bra over Ali’s head and leaned down to capture Ali’s nipple in her mouth.

When Ali finally got her sense back, she reached down to grab Ashlyn’s face and bring it up to her own, “I think I’m supposed to be taking care of you tonight,” she whispered.

“I just can’t help myself,” Ashlyn smirked and unabashedly let her eyes roam down to Ali’s chest.

“Be that as it may,” Ali chuckled, “I plan on making sure you’re nice and relaxed for the game tomorrow.” Ali’s hands were making the slow descent down Ashlyn’s body that was over top of her, quickly finding the apex of her thighs with her fingers, where she found heat and wetness.

“This is all about you,” Ali continued to whisper sexily into Ashlyn’s ear., “And after you come," she said, leaning up to kiss Ashlyn’s neck as her hand rubbed the dripping folds, circling her clit for a moment, “I’m going to lick you clean.”

“Mmm, yes, Ali,” Ashlyn moaned loudly. She wasn’t sure how much longer she would be able to hold herself up above Ali, but with the way the skilled fingers were working her at the moment, she didn’t dare move.

It wasn’t until right as Ashlyn was about to cum that she felt a slight discomfort where Ali’s fingers were now pumping in and out of her. Ashlyn tried to take her mind off the somewhat burning sensation and focus on the feeling of Ali, but for once her mind wouldn’t allow it.

Ali noticed the slight twinge in Ashlyn’s facial expressions, “What’s wrong, babe?”

“I don’t know,” Ashlyn whined loudly as she let her body drop on top of Ali.

Ali didn’t know what to say to her girlfriend at the moment. Never had Ashlyn stopped in the middle of sex, it’s usually Ali who has to put a stop to the wandering hands after more than a couple rounds. Not Ashlyn in the middle of the first one.

Ashlyn couldn’t get away from the pain that was now radiating around her vagina. “What the fuck is going on?” she asked out loud as she rolled off of Ali, letting Ali’s fingers slip out of her slowly.

“No, seriously, Ash, what’s going on? You’re scaring me,” Ali turned serious quickly.

“I don’t know, Al. God, it fucking hurts,” Ash groaned as she curled into a ball trying to escape the torture.

“You got off your period last week,” Ali stated, crossing that off the list of possible explanations.

“No, it’s not period pains. It’s fucking worse. My vagina is on fire right now, like literal fire. My clit feels like it’s about to burn off.”

“Oh fuck,” Ali exclaimed as her eyes went as wide as they could.

“What?!” Ashlyn turned towards her with a hardened glare, “What did you do to my vagina, Alexandra?”

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Ali continued to ramble with wide eyes. She quickly hopped out of the bed and began picking up their clothes off the floor; putting on what was hers and throwing Ashlyn’s at her on the bed. “Get dressed… We need to go see Pierre right now.”

“Alex tell me what the fuck is going on,” Ashlyn growled as she pulled her sports bra over her head.

“I was giving you a massage, Ash,” Ali told her like it would explain everything. When Ashlyn continued to look on in wonder Ali continued, “I was giving you a fucking massage with biofreeze!”

Ashlyn’s eyes went dark. Ali watched Ashlyn’s pupils dilate to the size of her eyeball as fear set in. The two were out the door in record timing, Ash still pulling her pants up (sans underwear).

Ashlyn all but pounded down the door to Pierre’s hotel room. This was about to be the most awkward conversation of her life, but she couldn’t even let that sink in, she wanted this taken care of ASAP.

“Pierre, open the God damned door,” Ashlyn spoke loudly, praying that it would make the athletic trainer move faster. Ali was quick to lay a hand on Ashlyn’s forearm to try and calm her down, “Ohhh no you don’t!” Ashlyn all but threw Ali’s hand off of her, “You keep those demon hands away from me.”

Ali couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped her lips.

“Oh, yeah, this is real fucking funny, Alex,” Ashlyn hissed, “You broke my vagina,” she got out right as Pierre had opened the door.

“Well, I see I’ve interrupted something private,” he apologized with a beat red face as he began to step back into his room and shut the door.

“Oh no you don’t” Ashlyn stuck her arm out to halt the shutting door, “You need to do something,” she exclaimed and pushed past him into his room.

“Uhm, would you like to tell me what happened?” Pierre asked timidly as he followed the pair that had entered his room.

“Now’s not the time for modesty, Soubrier,” Ash told him as she walked by him, “Apparently, Ali thought my vagina muscles needed some relief… So she put biofreeze on them,” she announced as she turned the corner of the wall to find Crystal and Christine sitting on the empty bed icing their knees and ankles with wide eyes.

“Fucking great,” Ashlyn grumbled realizing she had just inadvertently told the two of them as well, “Can this night get any better?”

“So I guess I shouldn’t tell you that me and my buddy Nairn here were taking goofy videos and happened to catch all of that on camera?” Crystal told her sheepishly, yet with a huge smile adorning her face.

Ali couldn’t help but bust out laughing at the absurdness of all of this, which in turn made everyone else in the room follow suit… besides Ashlyn, who was now sitting in the desk chair with the biggest scowl Ali had ever seen.

“Okay,” Pierre scrubbed his hands down his face to control his features, “Let’s figure out how to relieve you of your… discomfort… Then you can kill these three,” he pointed at the three girls who were still rolling in laughter.

“Yes, keep laughing, Alex,” Ash warned her girlfriend, “Let’s see how funny it is when I douse your vagina with Biofreeze. Who knows, maybe I’ll add some hot sauce as well.”

That had Ali shut up real quick. Pierre was already on his laptop googling how to fix this. They hadn’t gone over biofreeze on the vagina in college. Sure, they’d been told what to do if it had gotten in the eye, but never… there.

“Oh, God,” Crystal got out through her continued laughter, “I have to send this to Pinoe!” she announced as she played back the video that started with Nairn re-enacting a scene from Mean Girls, but ended with Ash announcing that Ali had broken her vagina.

“You will not,” Ashlyn warned as she stood up to move and grab Crystal’s phone but was halted as Ali wrapped her arms around her.

“Calm down, Ash,” Ali tried to soothe her, “You getting worked up isn’t going to help anything. Plus, you should probably stay seated… you don’t want it to go anywhere else…”

Ashlyn sighed heavily as she plopped back into her seat, shifting around trying to get comfortable.

“Okay,” Pierre began as he set his laptop aside, “You aren’t going to like this, but from what I’ve read you need to go and take a lukewarm shower or bath and let it soak. It’s not going to take away the pain, but you need to get the excess biofreeze that hasn’t been absorbed. You’re going to feel discomfort for a little while, but hopefully rinsing it will relieve some of that. If it’s not better by the morning we’ll have to take you to the hospital.”

“Hey, for what it’s worth, we’re happy for you two,” Crystal called out with Nairn nodding along beside her as the couple started making their way to the door.

“Not a fucking word to anybody,” Ashlyn turned around to warn the two, “If I get one text message with any insinuation from anybody that isn’t in this room I will murder you.”

“Let’s go, babe,” Ali coaxed Ashlyn with a hand on her back.

“What did I say about those hands, Alexandra?” Ashlyn warned her girlfriend and continued walking towards the door.

Once the door was shut behind the couple, the three left in the room busted out in laughter again.

“Oh, God. This was amazing,” Christine announced through her laughter, “You’re telling Pinoe, right? We can’t let this pass without at least getting a little revenge on that prank Ash pulled on us last year.”

“Oh, hell yeah I’m telling Pinoe. Already got it all queued up to send,” Dunn told her and showed her the text message with the video attached.

“Ah, tomorrow is going to be hilarious!”

“Alright, ladies. Get your ice and finish up, get some rest for the game tomorrow,” Pierre told them.

Back in the room Ashlyn had taken a long shower as she let the lukewarm water roll down her body and bring some relief. It wasn’t until the next morning when she woke up after finally getting to sleep around 4 that she felt the much-needed relief.

Ali rolled over when she felt Ashlyn stir, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah,” Ashlyn mumbled sleepily and curled into Ali tightly. Ali brought her hand up to trace the tattoos on Ashlyn’s left arm like she did almost every morning, “Go wash your hands,” Ashlyn grumbled, eyes still closed.

“Ash, you watched me wash them like 10 times last night… I think we’re good.”

“Still. Go wash them again. Then maybe I’ll allow you to touch me.”

“Ugh, you’re such a baby,” Ali groaned as she swung her legs out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

“I’d like to see how you’d have handled this, princess,” Ashlyn yelled after her, “You’d probably still be curled in the fetal position. Plus, this is all your fault!” Ashlyn continued to remind her of that.

They continued on with the rest of their game day rituals. Ashlyn had sent Pierre a text when she’d woken up to update him and he was glad to hear they wouldn’t be taking a trip to the hospital.

It wasn’t until right before she was about to put her phone away to walk out onto the field that she saw a twitter notification pop up. Might as well check it one last time, she thought to herself and pulled up the screen.

_@mPinoe: Hey @Ashlyn_Harris, heard you couldn’t handle the heat. Might I suggest a little cortisone cream for ya? Maybe @alikrieger will rub it in… cc: @crysdunn_19 @nairnchristine you gals ‘dunn’ me proud_   _#proudmama_ ♥️

Ashlyn’s face turned red as she read the tweet. Thankfully nobody would be able to decipher what she was talking about, but those two were dead meat. She looked up and found the two staring at her with wide eyes after they too had read the tweet. She mimicked a knife going across her throat with her hand as she glared at them. They were Dunn for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and/or thought it was funny! 
> 
> I honestly don't know what would happen if you were to get biofreeze in your lady bits, I've only ever heard of people getting it in their eyes (which isn't fun at all, I don't suggest it). 
> 
> For those of you, like me, who don't know who Pierre Soubrier is - he's the head athletic trainer of the Washington Spirit. Yes, I will admit that I googled that. No shame. 
> 
> Can never get enough of the 'Dunn' puns. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Trying to get back in the swing of things and I've got a couple ideas just need to get them down. If this seemed like it was really poorly written, it's probably because it was and everything else that is being put out in this fandom is amazingly written so it only further points out how horrible it is.  
> TL;DR - if you're upset with how poorly this is written, blame the other amazing authors who write flawless chapters every day. 
> 
> [I do realize the tweet is well over 140 characters.. but fuck twitter and their character limit] that is all.


	17. Niki & Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yikes. 
> 
> Well hi there, lovely reader! I've finally crawled out of the rock I've been living under (which goes by the name of writer's block, but it's whatevs). So this chapter has been a long time in the making, amiright? And it's honestly probably not as good as it should be for how long it's taken me to write it, but I figured I might as well put it out so I can keep going on more chapters, as long as you all are still interested! 
> 
> As always, if you've got ideas or suggestions on what crazy way these two can get outed, lemme hear 'em!
> 
> You guys are awesome and I love reading all of your comments and all of the kudos!

To say that Ali was nervous was an understatement. Sure she’d met (and hung out with) Niki multiple times before, but never as Ashlyn’s girlfriend, and here they were on the way to the airport to pick up Ashlyn’s best friend for the weekend.

“Calm down, Als,” Ashlyn softly told her girlfriend for the umpteenth time that day, “It’s gonna be fine. Niki loves you and that’s not gonna change just cause we’re banging now.”

Watching Ali’s face change from anxious to disbelief at the way Ashlyn had just described their relationship was all that Ashlyn had hoped it would be. She couldn’t help but laugh at the way Ali reacted.

“Al, I’m kidding.” Ashlyn reached across the console of her Jeep to rest her hand on Ali’s thigh.

Ali just huffed in response and continued to pick at the beds of her nails, a telltale sign she was nervous.

“Look, if it’ll make you feel better we don’t even have to tell them until the day she’s leaving, ok?”

Ali looked at her girlfriend lovingly, “Ash, she’s your best friend. I can’t ask you to keep this from her for 3 days.”

“What’s three more days, honestly? She’s gonna be pissed at me either way because it’s taken 4 months to tell her. Hell, for my own safety I’m starting to think it’ll be better to shout it at her as she’s going through security so she can’t come back and jump me.”

Ali couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her, “I’ll just go along with whatever you decide.”

By the time they got to the airport and picked Niki and Molly up, Ali’s nerves had rapidly dissipated. They all fell into the quick, witty banter that they were used to and it felt just like old times.

By Saturday, they had taken the two to all of their favorite local spots and were now hanging out back at their apartment before they had to start getting ready for dinner.

Ali and Molly were sitting at the table chatting about anything and everything while Niki and Ash watched the end of a college football game.

“Hey, you mind if I borrow a pair of socks?” Niki asked Ash out of the blue, “I only packed one pair and they got a little wet in the rain earlier.”

“Yeah, no problem, dude. You know where to find ‘em,” Ash waved her hand towards her room.

When Niki got up to grab the socks, Ash made her way to the kitchen table to check in on Ali and Molly, “You ladies having fun?” she smirked.

“Yep. Getting all the juicy stories on you,” Ali teased her as Ashlyn took the seat next to her.

Before Ashlyn could get a witty reply in, Niki was walking back into the room with a smirk on her face.

“You’ll never guess what I found in Ash’s sock drawer,” she teased.

“Nik…” Ash warned and pleaded at the same time as she realized what Niki was talking about. Praying that she wouldn’t continue with her findings.

“Ohhhh, tell me!” Molly exclaimed excitedly from her seat. Ali sat back and watched the two best friends have an almost silent conversation since she had no clue what Niki had seemingly found.

“I distinctly remember a not so sober Ashlyn Harris telling me that she didn’t like to use toys in the bedroom… But what do I find when I open up her sock drawer?” Niki decided to go ahead with her story, strictly for embarrassing her best friend purposes.

“I remember that, too!” Molly happily added.

“You put it in the sock drawer!” the words were out of Ali’s mouth faster than she could stop them. Once she registered what she said, she quickly brought her hand up to cover her own mouth before she could say anything else.

Molly and Niki’s heads turned to Ali so fast it was almost comical.

“Wait, what? How do you know what I’m talking about?” Niki asked eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“Uhhh, funny story…” Ash cut in to save her girlfriend from her best friend’s questioning, “Soooooo….meandAlihavebeendatingforfourmonthsnow,” Ashlyn got out as fast as she could.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Niki asked now leveling her best friend with a glare as she somewhat caught the gist of what she had said.

“Uhm, we’re together,” Ali said as she slid a hand over to Ashlyn’s thigh.

Ashlyn’s face went from scared to happy in a matter of three seconds as she looked over at her girlfriend.

Molly was the first of the two to break out of the trance they had been under since the words came out of Ali’s mouth, “Oh my god!” she exclaimed happily and jumped out of her seat to give Ali and Ash hugs.

Niki, who was still standing on the opposite side of the table, tilted her head slightly to the side and got a far off look on her face. Ashlyn noticed this and quickly grabbed an almond out of the cup on the table to throw at her. When it hit her on the side of the head Niki snapped out of it, “What the fuck, dude?”

“You weren’t saying anything and I wanted to make sure you were still with us,” Ash joked.

“No, not that. I mean *that*,” She nodded her head at Ali’s hand and then at Ali.

“Oh yeah. So we’re dating and all that,” Ash said nonchalantly.

“Yeah, I got that,” Niki retorted almost bitterly.

“Woah. I thought you’d be happy and shit.”

“I mean I am, but you couldn’t have told me sooner? Like the girls’ already converted you to strap-ons and I am just now finding out?!” she finished with a sly smile on her face, knowing she had fooled her best friend into thinking she was mad at her.

“Fuck, Nik, you really had me going, asshole,” Ash replied with a chuckle.

“You guys wanna sit down and we can talk about this?” Ali offered to the two. They were both quick to take their seats and place their hands on the table, clearly very interested in the story the two girls sitting across from them had.

“Welllll…..” Niki prompted when neither started the conversation.

“Oh yeah, so it’s been a couple months now and all that,” Ash told them like that was what they wanted to hear.

“But like how did it happen?” Molly asked quickly.

“Uhm well it’s kinda a long story but let’s just say we’re both jealous people and mixing that with the feelings we have for each other and things got messy before it all got resolved, but here we are,” Ali told them and then looked at Ash with a bright smile on her face.

“I’m so proud of you,” Niki said sincerely, but finished it off with wiping a fake tear from the corner of her eye that had Ash leaning across the table to smack her on the arm, “Ow, that hurt! But back to the juicy part, how’d you convert her, Ali? Cause I’m not saying I’d be against it, but Molly here doesn’t seem interested… So, got any suggestions?”

“Oh, God,” Ali groaned and buried her head in her hands.

“It’s not what you think, Niki,” Ash told her.

“I mean, it’s kinda hard to think anything else here, buddy.”

“No, it’s just not ours… I mean it’s ours. But it was a joke, and like we don’t use it.”

“But you wouldn’t be opposed to it?” Niki questioned her best friend with a smirk, “Cause otherwise you wouldn’t have put it in your sock drawer.”

Ali, whose head was now firmly planted in her crossed arms on the table, audibly groaned again at the direction this conversation had turned.

The rest of the table could only laugh at Ali’s embarrassment and Ash put a hand on Ali’s back lovingly.

“This is definitely not how I pictured you two finding out about us,” Ash laughed, “But honestly we, or well me personally I don’t know about Als here, forgot it was even in there. You must’ve been fucking digging for a pair of socks to even find it!”

“Sue me because I didn’t want to wear a pair of socks with fucking sharks on them or race cars or some shit,” Niki laughed.

“1. Don’t hate on the shark socks, they’re awesome, 2. I don’t have race car socks, only boxers, which are equally as awesome as the shark socks and 3…. Well, I don’t have a third,” Ash replied.

“So back to the strap on,” Niki chided.

“It was a stupid gift from one of our stupid teammates,” Ash told her.

“Ahhhh, that makes a little more sense,” Molly nodded along.

“And now can we be done with this conversation?” Ali asked as she picked her head up.

“Okayyyy,” Niki acquiesced, “New conversation,” she provided and turned her attention fully to Ali, “So, what are your intentions with my best friend?” she asked with the sternest look she could muster up and could only laugh at the way Ali's face turned a shade of red she'd never seen before. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you wanna hit me up on tumblr, I made a new blog cause I'm weird like that, so you can now find me at chronicallyawkward and say nice things to me. Or mean things, but I'd prefer nice things. Although I will accept hate for how long it's been since I've updated.


	18. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's super late here, but this chapter wouldn't let me sleep, so here you go! 
> 
> Another one of those Alex/Alex mix-ups (;

"God damn piece of shit," Ashlyn grumbled at her phone and tossed it next to her on the hotel bed.

"You alright there, roomie?" Morgan asked as she walked into their shared hotel room after a nice night of playing Monop Deal in Alyssa's room and heard her roommate's outburst.

"Ugh, yeah. Just me and technology obviously don't mix and now I can't get Siri to shut the fuck up," Ash all but yelled at her phone just as Siri started up again in her monotone voice, "Ash-lyn, you have 0 new voicemails, 0 new text messages, and fourteen thousand, two hundred and eighty-seven unread e-mails."

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Ashlyn screamed at her phone again, "I DON'T CARE!"

Morgan couldn't help but laugh at the situation Ashlyn found herself in, "14,000 unread emails? Really? You know you can just click select all and then mark as read, right?"

Ashlyn's head whipped around so fast Morgan thought she might snap her neck, "Wait! What? You can do that? You think that'll shut her up?!" Ash asked hopefully.

"It's worth a try," Morgan answered and got up from her bed to show Ashlyn how to clear her emails off. Once they had gone through step by step so Ashlyn could remember how to do it in the future, Morgan handed her the phone back and they sat in silence for a few seconds, waiting to hear if Siri would start up again.

When nothing came from the phone for a solid two minutes, Ashlyn couldn't help but let out a victorious yell that was accompanied by an equally enthusiastic fist pump.

"Hopefully she stays that way," Morgan said as she moved back to her bed and got under the covers.

"Fingers crossed," Ashlyn replied as she did the same and reached over to shut her lamp off, “Goodnight, Moe.”

“Night, Ash.”

Morgan wasn't sure what the time was, nor was she really sure what had woken her up in the first place. When she finally got her bearings straight, she heard exactly what had woken her up. And what had clearly not woken her roommate up, who was still fast asleep on the bed next to her, blonde hair splayed all over the pillow with a slight pool of drool forming under her cheek.

"Ash-lyn. You have a new text message from Alex heart eye emoji, fire emoji, kissing face emoji with heart: Hey baby. Meet me at our spot for coffee in the morning?"

Morgan's eyes went wide as she heard the monotone voice read out the name and text message that had just come through Ashlyn's phone.

"Would you like to reply to this text message to Alex heart eye emoji, fire emoji, kissing face emoji with heart?"

Morgan wondered if this was all just a dream. Surely Alex wouldn't be cheating on Servando with Ashlyn. Maybe the emojis were a joke. Plus her teammates have weird nicknames for each other, right?

Morgan quietly laid her head back down on her pillow, trying not to think too much into things.

It wasn't until the next text message came through that Morgan eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"Ash-lyn you have a new text message from Alex heart eye emoji, fire emoji, kissing face emoji with heart. You also have one unread text message. New text message: Can't wait to kiss your lips tomorrow. I miss them. Why did we decide to keep this a secret from everyone for so long? I miss sleeping next to you and being wrapped in your arms."

‘Now that text message could have no other meaning,’ Morgan thought to herself, ‘Holy shit. What do I do? I have to talk to Kling,’ she decided and shot out of bed.

By the time she got to Kling and Becky’s room her palms were sweaty and her mind was running a million miles a minute. She knocked lightly, hoping the text she had shot off to Kling had woken her up. The door was opened a couple seconds later and Kling slid out as she shut the door quietly, making sure the stopper was in place so she didn’t get locked out.

“What the fuck is so important you woke me up at 11:45 when we have training at 8 am?” Kling asked exasperatedly.

“I found something out and I don’t know what to do,” Moe whisper-yelled back at her best friend.

“Alright, buddy. Let’s go talk about it somewhere. And maybe get you some water and something to eat, you look like you’re about to pass out,” Kling slid her arm around Moe and led her down towards the alcove that housed the vending machines.

“Okay, now tell me what’s going on in that little head of yours,” Kling prodded once Moe was happily chewing a trail mix bar with a cup of water in her other hand.

“You can’t tell anybody. I don’t think anybody is supposed to know, but Ashlyn’s phone was doing these weird things and saying everything that was happening and then she was getting text messages and now I know something that I shouldn’t and I can’t stop thinking about it,” Moe rambled off without taking a single breath.

“Woah, slow down there kid. What exactly is this piece of information that you know? Cause if it involves Ashlyn and another teammate of ours that starts with an A, I already know.”

“You already know?! And you didn’t tell me?! How are you ok with this?” Moe asked, “I’m freaking out!”

Kling was slightly taken aback by Morgan’s outburst, “What’s the big deal? Everybody expected it like years ago. I don’t think it should come as some big news flash.”

“Other people expected this? How is that ok? They’re our teammates! Shouldn’t we like discourage this and talk to them about it. I don’t think it’d be ok if this got out. It could ruin their images! And we’re in the middle of a World Cup!” Moe continued to freak out.

“Kid, you seriously need some sleep. You’re completely overreacting. Plus, I never took you to be the type feel uncomfortable with this.”

Moe threw her hands in the air, wondering why her best friend didn’t see the problem with the whole situation, “I’m going back to bed. Hopefully I’ll wake up in the morning and this will all be some big fucked up dream,” she said as she stomped off.

“That girl is seriously on something,” Kling grumbled to herself and made her way back to her room.

When Morgan walked back into her room, Ashlyn’s phone was just finishing up another text message, “- best thing that’s ever happened to me. You push me to be better in all things I do. Keep your head up, babe, your time will come. I love you! kissing face emoji with heart, red heart emoji," Siri read out in her voice.

“Ugh, please tell me that’s it,” Moe mumbled under her breath as she got under the covers. When nothing came from the phone in the next ten minutes, Moe fell back asleep, hoping this would all be explained in the morning.

Morgan’s eyes barely opened when she heard Ashlyn slipping out of the room at 6:30 the next morning. She had slept like shit and was not ready to face this day. She fell back asleep until her alarm was blasting at 7:00.

When she made her way down to the conference room where breakfast was set up, most of her teammates were already down there. She saw Lauren and Amy chatting over in one corner, Tobin, Kelley, and Ali chatting near the omelet station and Alex and Ashlyn sitting at a table with their heads together laughing.

“What the fuck is going on?” She asked under her breath as she walked over to grab some fruit.

“Hey, roomie!” Ash yelled over to her to get her attention, “Come eat with us!” she offered.

“Uh, no, I’m good,” Moe replied with her head down, “I’m just gonna go, uh, read my e-mails,” she said the first thing that came to her mind.

“Why do that when you can just mark them all as read?” Ash asked loudly and then laughed at her own somewhat joke.

Moe could only laugh and then kept walking towards her destination.

“That was weird,” Ashlyn mentioned to Alex and then shrugged her shoulders, shaking it off, “Back to Ali. So I was thinking I could do something nice for her here in Vancouver before the final. Her parents and Kyle get in later today, so maybe like a nice dinner out with all of them. But then I know that she’s freaking out a little and I don’t want to do too much, what do you think?”

“I think that’d be perfect, Ash. You know Ali’s going to want to spend time with all of you together. Just make sure it’s not too nice of a restaurant. Go and have a nice dinner where you guys don’t have to worry about anything other than spending time with each other,” Alex smiled at how cute Ash was being.

“You’re the best, Al,” Ash stood up and leaned over Alex to hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

“I know,” Alex smirked in reply.

Morgan had seen the whole thing pan out from where she was sitting. Kling joined her right as Ash was leaving the table “You doin alright there, bud?” Kling asked as she saw Moe tense up.

“No!” Moe exclaimed a little too loudly as the rest of her teammates all turned towards her at the outburst, “Sorry,” she mumbled quietly.

“How can you not think they’re perfect together?” Kling asked absentmindedly as she too watched Ash leave Alex’s table to go over and lean in towards Ali with the usual heart-eyes.

“How do you not see the issues with this?!” Moe asked back.

“Issues? The only issue I see is that it didn’t happen sooner. And that I was like last to know. Well, wait, no, you’re the last to know. Maybe not the last-last. But after me. So I win!” Kling rambled on and on.

“Sooner? How much sooner did you want it to happen? On her wedding night?!” Moe exclaimed.

“Her wedding night?! She’s married?” Kling now asked, thoroughly confused.

“Of course she’s married! Haven’t you seen the pictures?”

“No! If I knew she was married I would’ve said something to Ash and told her not to do it!”

“Kling how did you not know she was married!! It was literally one of the biggest profile weddings last year.”

“Wait wait wait, you’re saying that she’s married and Ashlyn already knows this and she’s still dating her?” Kling tried to understand the whole situation.

“Yes! That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Ash!” Kling yelled across the hall and waved over Ashlyn once she got her attention. Morgan was frantically trying to get Kling to stop Ashlyn from coming over, but it was of no use.

“What’s up, guys?” Ash asked as she sat down.

“Moe here just informed me of something and I think we need to talk about you and you-know-who,” Kling got straight down to it.

“Uhh, ok,” Ash eyed the two of them suspiciously.

“How come you didn’t tell anybody that she was married?” Kling asked.

“Who’s married?” Ashlyn replied, very confused at the questioning from the girls.

“Ali!” Kling shouted out at the same time Morgan decided to speak up as well and yelled out, “Alex!”

“Wait, what?” Kling asked as she turned her head to Moe once the name registered in her head.

“Ali’s not married, Kling,” Ashlyn started laughing her ass off.

“Of course Ali isn’t married, you dipshit,” Moe smacked Kling on the arm and then turned back to Ashlyn who was just coming back down from her laughter, “But Alex is, Ashlyn, and I don’t think that you two hooking up is a good idea this close to the final. I know that she said she loves you but you have to know that it never ends well for the other woman,” Moe stated very seriously.

“What the fuck is going on?” Ashlyn asked, even more confused than when Kling tried to say that Ali was married.

“Your stupid phone kept reading out your text messages from Alex last night,” Moe broke down and told her, “Or wait, excuse me, Alex heart eye emoji, fire emoji, kissing face emoji with heart,” she said in her best Siri voice.

All Ashlyn could do once she heard Moe’s explanation was laugh. And then laugh some more. And then she fell out of her chair she was laughing so hard. By this time they had attracted the attention of the rest of their teammates and Ali, Alex, Pinoe, and Kelley had made their way over to the table.

“What’s going on over here?” Ali asked as they walked up.

Kling could only stare at her best friend in disbelief. How had she not put together all of the signs? Of course, Moe had been thinking that Alex was Alex and not Ali.

“Oh, God,” Ashlyn wheezed out as her laughter started to subside, “I think I’m dying,” she got out before she broke back into laughter.

Kling finally joined Ashlyn with a quick outburst of laughter that had Morgan seriously confused. What was so funny about this?

“Moe? What’s got these two in stitches?” Pinoe piped in.

“Moe thought-,” Ash got out before she kept laughing, “she thought Alex was Ali.”

Everybody was as confused as Moe was now.

“But we’ve been teammates for at least 2 years now,” Alex spoke up from her spot, “How do you get us mixed up?”

“No! Wait, what? I know who you two are!” Moe defended herself.

“No, no,” Kling jumped in through her laughter, “Moe thought Ash was banging Alex!”

This had the whole group in hysterics. Moe just looked between everybody before she spoke up, “I heard your phone, Ashlyn! It said Alex!”

“Alex as in this Alex,” Ashlyn jotted her thumb out at Ali, “I call her Alex cause it makes her hot for me,” Ash winked as Ali rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

“Wai-wai-wait. So you’re not in love with Alex?”

“Well, I mean, who couldn’t love this face,” Ash joked as she pinched Alex’s cheeks, “But good God, no.” she laughed.

“And you and Aliiiii are… together?”

“Yeah, but keep it on the DL,” Ash replied as she looked around to make sure nobody who didn’t already know had heard.

“And this whole thing kept me up all night for no reason?”

“Uh, I guess.” 

“Fix your fucking phone,” Moe grumbled and got up to leave the table, before she cleared the group she turned around, “Oh, by the way. I am happy for you two. Just maybe not as relieved as I am that Ashlyn and Alex aren’t having some scandalous affair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be going back through this in the morning to fix all the errors, but hopefully it's still readable. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! If you like it, if you don't, if you think I need to work on some things. Lemme know (: 
> 
> Also hit me up with those ideas... And know that I do read all of your lovely comments and will definitely try and work in your suggestions!


	19. Mal Pugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're skipping ahead a little until I can figure out how to do the rest of the WC team :/ 
> 
> Remember, we're not even thinking about following the real timeline of things at this point in time. I think that flew out the window with the first chapter.

The first camp Mal is called up for the full team, she learns that there are several unspoken rules that one must follow if they want to be successful on this team.

It’s not so much that she gets told these unspoken rules, but more so that she finds out, rather unfortunately, what they are.

* * *

She was really only trying to be considerate and let everyone else get breakfast before she got up to get hers, something she learned with the U-18 team after she got yelled at for being first in line while also being the youngest player.

In Mal’s defense, she thought she had already let everybody go first when she grabbed the last of the pineapple, which by that point wasn't even all that much, but then Pinoe came rushing into the breakfast area and started yelling about how there was no pineapple left and how was she supposed to keep her pH balanced if she didn’t get her daily serving of pineapple, even bringing Sera into the argument, which really confused Mal-but who was she to ask questions at that point?

It was Moe who quietly leaned over and told her, “Word of advice, don’t take the last of the fruit at breakfast, or really the last of any type of food around these girls,” with a sly smile.

**Rule #1: Don’t take the last of the food**

* * *

Looking back, she really should’ve known that this team would have their own unofficial assigned seats. It was something every team she had played on had done, but when you’re young and already intimidated by all of the girls surrounding you, you just want to sit down and get to training.

That is until Hope Solo comes walking up to you and stares at you until you move seats. And then along comes Alex Morgan, who was a lot nicer than Hope and actually told her that there were assigned seats and that she thinks the seat next to ARod is open since Lauren isn’t there anymore.

So Mal quickly made her way back towards Amy and asked her quietly if the seat was taken, to which Amy smiled brightly and patted the seat next to her insisting Mal sit next to her.

She still hasn’t changed that seat, although she has gotten a new bus buddy. 

**Rule #2: Don’t take a seat on the bus until you know everybody else is already in their seat.**

* * *

Christie had invited the whole team over to her house for a small bbq since they were training in New Jersey for their upcoming friendly. It was a fairly nice day out for Jersey and everybody was laughing and having a good time.

Mal had been mingling with everybody, getting to really know her teammates without the pressure of having to perform and prove herself looming over her head. It was nice to get to see everybody let loose and really have fun.

When a storm came through quickly everybody grabbed the food and drinks next to them and made their way inside. Mal was quick to offer her help to Christie with cleaning up and doing dishes, to which Christie waved her off and told her to enjoy herself.

Pinoe was trying to round everybody up for a game of charades and gave Mal the job of getting all of the girl’s in the family room. Mal quickly did a head count and realized they were only missing three. Not too hard, she told herself, only have to find three, well two since she knew Christie was still in the kitchen putting everything away.

She started off down the hall, mentally going through her head for who exactly was missing, she checked room by room and found no teammates. The only place left to go was out back on the deck.

She made her way to the back door and eased it open, poking her head out. She saw a flash of blonde hair and was about to call out Ashlyn’s name, but the sight that met her stole the words from her tongue.

Ashlyn was leaning against the wall of the house. And Ali was leaning into Ashlyn. Kissing her, actually. On the mouth. With vigor. One of Ashlyn’s hands moved to Ali’s backside, her long fingers slipping into the pocket of Ali’s tight jeans. The other hand was pushing the oversized shirt that Ali was wearing up her back until Ashlyn’s whole hand was splayed across the tanned skin. Ali’s hands were on Ashlyn’s face. Gentle and comforting. Tracing the strong jawbones and stroking across her cheeks.

Mal was too stunned to move or speak at all. It wasn’t that she didn’t have her suspicions, she didn’t think it was normal best friend-ness that made Ali rush to Ashlyn’s side the other day during training when Ash took a ball straight to the gut, but she didn’t really think too much of it either.

Ali pulled back slightly, rubbing her thumb across Ashlyn’s lower lip to compensate for the loss of contact. She leaned her forehead against Ashlyn’s.

“You are going to make this Olympic team,” Ali whispered, fiercely, “And then we’re going to go to Rio together and getting our gold medals- together. Don't start doubting yourself now, Harris.”

Ashlyn’s eyes closed and Mal decided it was way past time for her to retreat back inside. She eased the door closed and tiptoed back into the kitchen. She almost screamed when she saw Christie standing there with her hands on her hips watching her.

“Sorry, I just…I was just…I…uh…”

Christie raised her eyebrows, “They’re kissing out there, huh?”

Mal nodded mutely, afraid that she was tattling on the two.

Christie just shook her head, “I told them not to do that in my backyard. I’ve got two teenage boys that live next to us whose tiny minds would explode if they saw that in the flesh.”

“Oh…so it’s…not new?” Mal asked, her voice a little higher than she would have liked it to be.

Christie smiled, “No honey, not new.”

Mal had no time to say anything else as the door was opened and in came the two, smiling as wide as ever.

Ashlyn stopped in front of Ali when she saw Christie and Mal standing in the kitchen.

“You saw us, huh?” Ashlyn asked towards her before turning to Christie, “She saw us?”

Christie nodded behind her and Ali quickly hid her head in between Ashlyn’s shoulder blades.

“Uh, Pinoe wants everybody to play charades….” Mal told them, not knowing what else to say.

The group quickly put the incident behind them and started making their way towards the living room where the rest of the team was.

Mal heard Christie talking to Ashlyn behind her, “I told you not to do that out there,” she warned her with a teasing tone.

“Have you seen my girlfriend? I can’t help myself,” Ashlyn replied with a laugh as she quickly dodged out of the way of the towel Christie had thrown at her.

**Rule #3: When you can’t find Ashlyn and Ali, chances are you probably shouldn’t go looking for them.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think! Favorite line(s)? Suggestions? 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm thinking Carm next, since I've already gone out of order - why not keep it up, right?

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything anybody wants to see, let me know in the comments and I'll try to work it in!


End file.
